The Little Girl and Mutants (Rewrite)
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Quinn and Val were at the grand opening for the new Jurassic World Ski/Tropical Resort. They thought it would be okay but they didn't know that they were now the adopted "hatchlings" to a giant mutant Komodo dragon name Kaila. They will face many mutants and befriending at the way and meeting the HEAT Seekers and also facing an alien race that wants power...
1. Komodithrax

**This is the rewrite of the little girl and the mutants. I watch the Ultimate Avengers, Spiderman and Hulk and the Agent of SMASH. They were awesome and the crossover will be them and Max Steel only because I don't know James Bond or Alex Rider. Gabriel, thank you for you explanation and I hope you all like this.**

 **Summary: Quinn and Val were at the grand opening for the new Jurassic World Ski/Tropical Resort. They thought it would be okay but they didn't know that they were now the adopted "hatchlings" to a giant mutant Komodo dragon name Kaila. They will face many mutants and befriending at the way and meeting the HEAT Seekers and also facing an alien race that wants power. Their lives couldn't get any weirder.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Komodithrax**

At a deserted snowy island, with a volcano that has tropical forest inside. There was a Ski Resort on the snowy area and a Tropical resort on the jungle area. There were ferry docks and an airplane landing area. This island was owned by Simon Masrani. He got this idea from Quinn and Val and asked Wu to make prehistoric mammals and he agrees as long he doesn't act like a God.

The land was separated. Herbivores are in the north and south of the island while Carnivores were on the east and west of the island. Val and Quinn were sent on a field trip there to watch the grand opening of the resorts with Monica. Snow, Spinny and Ingrid stayed behind because they have a lot of work to do as well as the others. Val and Quinn dressed up fancy clothes for the grand opening of the resort. Quinn wears a yellow long sleeve dress while Val wears a blue with long sleeve dress. Monica wears a brown bow on her head. They were in the tropical part of the resort as Simon came to stage, "It is with great pride that I present you the Jurassic Resort!" he said as he let Val and Quinn cut the golden ribbon. Once they did, the audience cheered. They all enter the building and enjoy the party. Val and Quinn were sitting on the sofa while Simon was being congratulated by some rich people. They were impressed by Simon's new resort. Val and Quinn decided to get something to eat in the buffet table. They watched as many rich people come in and enjoy the resort even the famous Tony Stark was there to enjoy the view.

Val takes a bite from her chocolate cake as she looks out of the window. Inside of the island was warm and was filled with many tropical plants and trees while the outside was filled with ice and snow. She then felt something. She felt a presence somewhere. Quinn looks at Val and taps her head. Val snaps out of her trance and looks at Quinn with a questionable look. "What?"

"You kinda zone out there Val." Quinn said. Her voice was filled with concern, "Are you okay?"

Val nodded and smiled, "Yup, it's just that…I thought I felt something." She looks at the window again to see some birds fly by.

"Excuse me?" they heard Tony's voice. They turn to see Tony Stark looking at them, "Are you two the young famous members of the D-Squads?"

Quinn nodded, "Yup and you're the famous Tony Stark aka Iron Man."

Tony chuckles at her, "Guilty as charge." He said, "So, what's bring two here?"

"Mr. Masrani wanted us to host in the grand opening. No big deal." Quinn answered casually. Tony nodded and had a little conversation with the girls about their home while they asked about the superheroes. The party was over until dark and everyone went to their rooms. Tony went back to New York because there was something about a villain that is destroying the city. Val and Quinn shared the same room. It was light brown with two beautiful blue beds. There was a flat screen TV, a computer. There is a bathroom that was big and a mini fridge. Val was at the balcony wearing her blue nightgown. Monica was sleeping in her bed while Quinn watched her favorite show about the Hulk and the Agent of Smash sponsor by the A-Bomb. Quinn never sees them as monsters, rather more as heroes.

Val still feels something wrong and she wanted to find out. Val went to bed along with Quinn. Val stayed up until past her bedtime. Once she did, she quietly gets out of bed and silently puts on a cute blue winter coat, with a red long sleeve shirt, white leggings, black winter boots, white gloves, red scarf, and a black beanie hat. She slowly sneaks out to the balcony and transforms into a humming bird and took off to the snowy area but Val failed to notice that Quinn open a single aye and glance at the window with a smile planted on her face.

Val made it to the snowy are and turns back to her human form. She looks around before walking towards the direction towards the presence. She carefully walks towards it but stops and pants out some cold air escaping to her mouth. Then something touched her shoulder. Val yelps and turns around to see Quinn.

Quinn is wearing a red winter jacket, dark green buggy pants, gray winter boots, red gloves, and a black beanie hat. Val saw Quinn's grappling hook attached to a belt and she has a backpack filled with heavy equipment.

Quinn looks at Val with a stern look, "And where do you think you're going?" she asked the little girl. Val let out a nervous laugh but then sighs in defeat.

"I felt something wrong and I need to check it out." Val told Quinn the truth.

Quinn looks at her and softens before patting's Val's head, "Okay, just tell me what's going on, okay?" Val nodded, "So, where do we go Val?"

Val points at the direction on where they needed to go. Quinn and Val were able to get there with a saber-tooth tiger that Val named Lala. Lala runs through the thick snow with ease as she reaches to a fissure. Quinn and Val got off of her before Lala runs back to her pack. Quinn and Val carefully went down their with Val's shadow powers. Once they reach safely, Quinn took out her flashlight and looks around. "So…where is this mysterious feeling that you're getting?" Quinn asked. There was no answer from Val. Quinn turns to the little girl, "Val? Are you okay?"

Val didn't answer as she walks forward. Quinn follows her. The two girls walked forward. Val didn't notice the broken egg with a skeleton of a baby like dinosaur. Quinn shudders before following Val. The walked until they reach their destination. Quinn gasps in shock when she saw was a giant female Komodo dragon. She is 60 meters tall and she appears to be in sleeping.

"Weird," Quinn mutters. Val went to the body and let a small tear fell from her eye. It landed on the law of the Komodo dragon and it changed her. Dark blue fire markings appeared on her arms, legs and tail. Quinn was amazed but noticing Val almost collapse. She caught her and puts Val in her back. Quinn studies the wall of the ice. There were claw marks there and she guessed that the female was able to slow down her fall so she won't have a heavy crash landing.

Quinn looks at the sleeping mutant before walking away with Val on her back. Quinn walks back to the place where she and Val went down but then stop when she felt something wrong. Quinn quickly hides behind a block of ice. She peeks out while holding a sleeping Val close. The ground shakes and something came out from the corner. It was a giant male snapping turtle. He has a spiky shell and small red eyes. He appears to be searching for food and she and Val are easy targets. Quinn holds Val close as she looks ahead to see a path. Quinn took a deep breathe before exhaling. She stood up with Val on her back. " _Hang on Val._ " She thought before she went forward and turns at the ice block before running forward and jumps at the ice block before jumping high towards the turtle. The turtle watched as Quinn came to view but he didn't know that Quinn landed on his head hard. He felt like being hit by a rock! Then Quinn jumps again but higher and was out of reach by the turtle. She landed on the snow before running to the path. The turtle was able to focus and chased after the two young girls. Quinn kept running with Val sleeping on her back.

" _Why is Val such a heavy sleeper?_ " Quinn thought but she kept her task in hand in order to escape the giant turtle. The turtle was able to catch up to Quinn since he is bigger and somewhat faster but the girl was able to lose by making tight turns. But Quinn skids to a halt because she and Val are in a dead end. Heavy footsteps where coming and Quinn whirls back to see the turtle coming. Growling, Quinn puts Val at a nearby rock as she face the giant turtle.

"Martial arts training, don't fail me now!" Quinn mutters out as she readies herself. The turtle roars before charging at Quinn. Quinn readied herself-

Then suddenly, a tail came out nowhere and hits the turtle in the face hard. The turtle falls backward in pain as he struggles to get up. Then suddenly a dark blue fire came and hits the wall. Many heavy ices fell and a really sharp one stabs the giant turtle in the stomach. Quinn gasps in horror as the turtle let out a silent cry of pain as he dies.

Quinn backs away before looking at her savior. She saw was the Komodo dragon female. The female tilts her head before going towards Quinn and lowers her snout and sniffs at her. Quinn looks at the mutant in amazement as she sniffs at Quinn and she smells like her. The Komodo dragon realizes that Quinn must be her hatchling. The mutant started nuzzling Quinn tenderly. Quinn smiles and pats the Komodo dragon in the head, "Hmm, I think I should name you…Kaila." Quinn smile.

Kaila purrs at her before looking at Val. She sniffs at the sleeping little girl before nuzzling her. Val let out a cute groan as she shifted in her sleep and Kaila then believes that Val is her other hatchling. Quinn went over to Val and picks her up before looking at Kaila, "Can you give us a ride?"

Kaila tilts her head before wrapping Quinn around her waist with her tail before using her sharp claws at the walls and climbs up. Quinn smiles as she holds a sleeping Val. As Kaila reaches to the top, she gently puts Quinn down before nuzzling her and a sleeping Val.

"You should go. There are many people with guns that will hurt you." Quinn said. Kaila tilts her head. She doesn't want to leave her new hatchlings alone but she remembers those humans that attacked her and her mate. Crooning, Kaila nuzzles them one last time before going back to fissure. Smiling, Quinn went back to the hotel with Val sleeping on he back. She was lucky to get back with the help of Lala. She wanted to check the girls to see them if they are okay.

* * *

On the next day, Val woke up in her bed with a yawn as Val stretches her little body and rubs her eyes. She looks around to see she was in the hotel room with Quinn. Quinn was getting dress for the day while Monica eats the breakfast that the servants brought them. Val gets out of bed as she notices that she is wearing her nightgown. Shrugging, Val changes into her blue long sleeves dress and grey boots. Val asked what happen and Quinn explains everything to her making the little girl amaze.

As she and Quinn and Monica went out and explores the jungle. Once they went to the balcony café, they saw many tourists pointing at something. Curious, the two girls went towards the edge and gasp to see Kaila at the jungle looking at the humans curiously.

"Oh no!" Quinn's eyes widen in shock. Why is Kaila here?! Didn't she tell the mutant to stay hidden?! But Quinn didn't know that Kaila wanted to see her hatchlings again. Kaila saw a panicked Quinn and a curious Val. She croons happily to see her hatchlings again. She went towards the while making the ground shakes a bit. All the tourists run back inside while Quinn and Val watched as Kaila came to them and croons happily.

"Kaila!" Quinn mutters out in panic, "You're not supposed to be here!"

Kaila tilts her head curiously. Why wouldn't her oldest hatchling want her here? Because of the humans being scared? Simon was at the door as he cleared his throat. All eyes were at him as Quinn turn to Kaila, "Stay here. We'll be right back." She said as she and Val went to Simon.

The rich man looks at them and asked, "There better be an explanation for this."

"Shewasinafissureandshesavedusfromagiant turtle!" Val answered really fast.

Simon looks at her in confusion and blinks at her, "What?"

"Long story short, Kaila," Quinn points at the mutant, "Saved our lives from a giant turtle when Val could feel her."

Then Kaila lowered her head and nudges the two girls. The two girls looked up at Kaila as she croons at them lovingly before nuzzling them. Quinn looks at Simon, "And she thinks we're her babies."

Simon was amazed on what he was hearing and everyone was amazed and shock to see that a giant mutant fell in love with two little girls. Val looks at them and asked, "Can we keep her?"

* * *

 **Done with the rewrite and Gabriel I'll try to make the MLP Equestrian Girl thing with your idea and the** **artificial intelligence named Kipling is she a girl cyborg or something? Because I really wanted to know what she can do.**


	2. New Friends

**Thank you Gabriel for explain about your characters and Equestrian Girl one will be the first then the next crossover because I'm still learning the movies of it. And I'll make the characters. And I'm also going to rewrite the dragons, predacons and BTR stories because I was a bit in a rush.**

 **Also my friend enderdragonprincess made me an oc hybrid named Cymopoleia**. **She told me she will post soon but she sketched her and post her in Instagram. Thanks so much enderdragonprincess.**

 **Also, the old scientist name Carl Dale him going to call him Carl.**

 **PS: The one who said I should use Bio and not paper is because I don't have those fancy drawing machines and a scanner. I'm using paper for my art because that was the only thing I can draw my work.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Friends**

Kaila was at the beach near the Jurassic World beach. Her hatchlings were somewhere in the park and she wasn't allowed there because she might step on a human or two. Letting out a low rumble, Kaila rested her head on the sand of the beach and closed her eyes. There were many humans at a distance. They were all looking in shock and amazed to see her. Some were even brave enough to come a bit closer to take some pictures. Kaila just ignores them. She just wanted to see her hatchlings again. Even though she barely knows them, she felt like she knows them for eternity.

Val and Quinn were in the control room where everyone was looking at the screen. They watched as some tourists were taking pictures of Kaila and some were brave enough to do a selfie near her head. There was a dead silence until Lowery broke it, "It could be worst."

Claire gives him a look, " _Could be_? Lowery, there's a giant mutant Komodo dragon on the beach and many tourists are even enjoying themselves with her."

Owen shrugs, "Well, I for one, agree with Lowery here. I mean, who would've wants to be with a giant mutated creature?" Val was about to raise her hand but Owen lifts his index finger and said, "Besides you, Val." Val brings her hand down. Simon looks at the screen as he watched tourists gather around her and take some family pictures.

Jay, a human and raptor hybrid, looks at the screen and said, "The tourists seem happy when Kaila showed up."

Alex, a blond and light blue eyes girl, said, "I think she'll make a good tourist attraction."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The two girls went out and headed towards the beach with Owen, Marco and some guards. Once they reach to the beach, they saw Kaila letting some kids poke her. Kaila opens one of her eyes and saw her hatchlings coming to her. Crooning happily, Kaila lifts her head and the little ones squealed in delight as they runaway towards their mothers. The two girls reached to Kaila and the giant Komodo dragon nuzzles them with a croon. Many tourists took pictures of that. They were amazed to see a giant mutant being gentle with kids. Simon looks at Kaila and then to Carl Dale an old man scientist, "I hope you can figure out what she'll eat Mr. Dale."

Carl chuckles and nodded, "I have a friend that can help me."

In a few months, Kaila lives in Jurassic World. She builds her lair under a cliff. It is like a sea cave, a really big sea cave. Wu and Carl would study here and her abilities. Quinn and Val would play with Kaila when they have free time. Carl called a friend named Melba Green to make special seaweed for Kaila to eat so she won't eat all the meats or fishes in the park. Kaila was even introduced to all the dinosaurs in the park last night. The Hybrids and Raptors were amaze to see a really big dinosaur in their home and welcomed her.

Kaila became the new attraction on the park. Many tourists would go to beach to see her. The children would pet her and they were even allowed to ride on her. Kaila became famous just like that. Val and Quinn would visit her everyday so she won't be lonely and some nights they go camping with the raptors and hybrids so she won't have to sleep alone.

Then one day, they will have a new member in the family.

Val and Quinn were going to Scotland to watch the highland games with the D-Squad members. Carl came along because he had a good student at Scotland. Her name is Allie McGreen. She is a scientist in studying the aquatic creatures and purification of water. Their driver dropped them off at the Drumnadrochit village. There was a woman with brown hair and onyx eyes.

She waved at them, "Walcome to Drumnadrochit." She spoke in a Scottish accent, "A'm so glad to finally met ya. Ma name's Allie McGreen but ye can call me Allie." Allie looks at Carl and smiles, "Ah! Professor Dale, it's been donkies since A last saw ye."

Carl chuckles at her, "It is good to see you too, Allie. How is your day?"

"It's been guid." Allie looks at Val and smiles happily, "Why if isn't Alma's daughter Valentina!" she gives Val a bear hug. Val winces since Allie has a strong grip. As she lets go, Val almost past out if Quinn didn't caught her in time. Allie grins at them, "Sorry about that, lass," Allie apologizes.

Val made a weak thumb up before passing out on Quinn's arms. Allie showed them around the village and brought them to her home where there are many bedrooms. Val watches many people walked pass the Allie's house in the window. Quinn, Mike and Carl were watching the news. Jay was reading a book of Scotland history.

Val turns to Allie. She was setting the table with Alex and Sofia, "Is there a Loch Ness Monster on the Loch Ness?"

Allie chuckles at the little girl's imaginations, "Oh, Val, Nessie is just a myth."

Val tilts her head, "But what about that video from that scientist name Dr. Hugh Trevor. He showed it on air."

Allie rolled her eyes, "Bah, he probably faked it."

Sofia looks at Allie and asked, "What happen to him?"

"That man got arrested for doing a crime." Allie answered.

Jay lifts his head off the book and looks at her under his sunglasses, "What did he do?"

Allie shrugs, "Dinna. He was arrested on something that involves selling an animal in the black market. A wonder why he would do that, he was such a sweet man."

They nodded and breakfast was ready. They ate and got ready for the day. Sofia and Alex wanted to buy some scarves and a hat while Mike and Jay checked the highland games field. The games won't start until three days but they just wanted to see. Carl went with Allie to study her research and also making a nice habitat for Kaila the giant mutant Komodo dragon.

Val and Quinn decided to explore the village. Everyone was preparing for highland games ceremony and there are some tourists walking about. They reached to the docks and saw some fishermen chatting or setting sail. Quinn then notices a Scottish at the docks. She has short curly hair, slightly pale skin with freckles on her face and emerald green eyes. She wears a grey dress, light green sweater and short leggings, green boots and she has round glasses. She looks at the distance with her hands close together. Her expression looks sad.

"What's wrong with her?" Val asked curiously. Quinn shrugs as she looks at the girl her age. The girl looks so sad. Quinn took a deep breathe and sighs before she looks at Val.

"Let's asked her if she's okay," Quinn suggested.

Val nodded with a smile before she holds Quinn's hand as they walked towards the dock. They came behind her and Quinn clears her throat. The girl turns and saw Quinn and Val.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The girl nodded and brushed her hair a bit, "Aye, A'm fine." She whispers.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked again and the girl nodded slowly, "Okay…anyways, I'm Quinn Kingbird and this is Valentina Rosalina Grady but you can call her Val."

The girl looks at them and nodded. "What's your name?" Val asked innocently.

The girl adjusted her glasses and answered, "M-Ma name's Aggie. Aggie Griffin,"

"Sweet name," Quinn said, "So, Aggie, what are you doing here in the dock."

Aggie looks down before looking at the water, "I came here to visit ma parents' grave…"

Quinn's eyes widen in shock, "You mean, your parents…"

Aggie nodded sadly, "They were both marine scientists. They were supposed to study the dolphins' habitat but a rouge wave came out nowhere and…" Aggie turns away sadly with tears coming out of her eyes.

Quinn looks at her sadly and finished, "Their ship sank." Aggie nodded.

"A…A was just a wee lass before it happen. A was so alone." Aggie sighs sadly.

"Where do you live?" Val tilts her head.

"I live with my neighbor Ms. McManus. She works as a teacher and she took care of ma since."

"Wow, you're just like Val. She lost her parents on car accident." Quinn said, "So you grow up here?"

Aggie nodded, "Born and raised." She answered, "Are ye here to watch the highland games?"

"Yup, but were here to look around Drumnadrochit." Quinn answered.

"A can give ye tour around ma home. I know Drumnadrochit like the back of ma hand." Aggie said with a smile.

"That would be awesome." Quinn smile. Aggie nodded and shows Quinn and Val her home. Aggie showed them her neighbor's house. They were greeted by Ms. McManus. They spend the whole afternoon together and they decided to have a sleepover with Aggie. They called Carl about it and he agreed. The three girls spend the night together talking, making jokes and braiding each others' hair.

The girls then went to bed to go exploring Loch Ness. On the next day, the three girls got up and wee ready to go. Quinn made a call to Carl saying their going to the Loch Ness and takes some pictures. He agrees but they have to go home soon before dark. Quinn, Val and Aggie were able to get a ride from a man preparing for the Highland games. Lucky for them, the highland game is near Loch Ness. The D-Squad is going there later after they get ready. The girls were able to rent a motorboat. Quinn pulls the wire and set sail. Val awed as the boat sail at the loch.

"It's so pretty." Val awed.

Aggie chuckles a little, "Aye and I bet guid old Nessie is probably swimming under us."

Quinn smiles at them, "I hope Nessie doesn't eat children."

Aggie burst into laughter, "Oh, Nessie doesn't eat children, just fish."

Val looks at Aggie, "How do you know that?"

Aggie shrugs, "Just a hunch." She looks at the horizon and sighs, "Ye know, before me parents died. We used to sail here to try and _find_ Nessie." Aggie smiles, "We didn't find her but we always do it for fun."

Quinn smiles at her and notices a boat. It was farther away from theirs. "I didn't know there was another boat here." Quinn looks at the boat.

Aggie looks up ahead, "Strange, I didn't see that boat before."

"Let's check it out," Quinn drove the boat a bit closer.

But Quinn doesn't know that there are three game hunters name Dale, Bill and Hank inside the boat. Hank saw something in the raider, "Dale, there's a boat coming our way."

The other game hunter name Dale looks at the raider and smirk, "Well, we can't have anyone stopping us to get Nessie." He pressed a button and a missile fired underwater.

"What are you doing?!" Bill yelled, "They're just people!"

"Yeah, people that cannot know," the hunter name Dale grins. **(A/N Carl Dale is not the hunter there's a character name Dale that doesn't have a last name.)**

Meanwhile, Aggie saw something on the water coming towards them, "Uh…whit that?" she points out. Quinn narrows her eyes before going wide as she got up and grabbed Val and Aggie's arms.

"Jump off it's a missile!" Quinn yells as she, Val and Aggie barely escape the missile as it exploded the small boat. The three crashed to the water and were unconscious. The three slowly sank to the water but they didn't know a mysterious creature came and saved them.

* * *

On a dark and spooky underwater cave with a little light, the three girls were on dry land and were unconscious. Quinn flutters her eyes as she slowly sits up and rubs her head, "Ugh…what a headache." She mutters and then her eyes widen in realization.

"Val! Aggie!" Quinn looks around and saw her friends on the floor unconscious. She went over to them, ignoring pain of her head. She kneels beside Aggie and shakes her a bit, "Aggie! Aggie, come on wake up."

Aggie's eyes twitched before she opens them. She got up and rubs her head, "Ugh…ma head."

Quinn smiles before going over to Val and shakes her a bit. Val got up and rubs her eyes and yawned, "Is it lunch time?" she asked tiredly.

Quinn smiles before looking around. They were in an underwater cave that was filled with rocks and stalagmites. Quinn whistles in amazement, "Wow…this place is awesome."

Aggie adjusted her glasses, "Aye," she agreed and then realizes something, "But why are we here?"

Quinn and Val shrugged, "Don't know but I'm guessing someone saved us from that missile." Quinn taps her chin.

Then they heard a rumble. The three girls looked at each other before looking at the water. A sea creature came out of the water. It was big and it is a female. Her scales are sparkling blue and have translucent sapphire wings that lag on her back like a blanket and her feet are like dragon feet but webbed and she has a mermaid like tail with webbing on the rim and her back has webbing. She is huge and has gills on her neck and she has turquoise eyes rimmed with dark blue.

The girls gulp in shock and fear as they back away from the creature. The sea creature tilts her head and lowers her snout and sniffs at them.

"Ah…is it me or that Nessie is real." Quinn looks at the sea creature in full shock. The sea creature stops sniffing at them before nuzzling them happily. "Okay…is everyone freaked out as I am?" Quinn asked as she and the two girls huddled together while being nuzzled by the giant sea creature.

The two girls nodded in agreement until they heard a low rumble from the water. They watched as another sea creature came out of the water. It is another female but she is a leviathan. Her body is like a snake with fins and her scales have different shades of blue. She has webbed like wings that lay on her back are translucent and have green to indigo shine and a sail that is purple to blue ombrea. Her tail fin is green to blue ombrea and she has a lighter blue underbelly and has harder scales on her back and she has 2 smooth silver horns with a hint of blue in them. Her eyes are aquamarine with yellow gold rimming. The leviathan was huge then the other one. She was almost bigger than Kaila and she's a mutant!

"Whit's she doing?" Aggie asked. The giant leviathan sniffs at them.

"She's sniffing at us," Quinn said.

"Why?"

"To know we mean no harm."

The leviathan finished sniffing at them before nuzzling them. The girls were now confused but then they were soon cut off when they heard something. Looking at the water again, they saw another sea creature. It scales is light brown and its eyes are yellow.

Val blinks and points at it, "I found Nessie!" she chirped out.

"Nessie?!" Aggie and Quinn yelled in unison. Nessie looks at the two and let out a small shriek causing them to cover their ears.

After a few seconds, a baby version of Nessie came out and let out a cute shriek, "A baby Nessie!" Val squealed as the baby version of Nessie went over to Val and wraps around her as a hug.

"A dinna believe this!" Aggie smiles brightly. Quinn's mouth hangs open in total shock and then realizes something.

"Ah! How long we've been out?" Quinn exclaims before taking out her watched. Her watched was set on the time line of Scotland and it was almost noon. "We've been out seven hours." Quinn mutters before looking at the sea creatures.

Little Nessie was hugging Val before licking her. Val burst into laughter before hugging baby Nessie, "I going to call her Kito!" Val chirps.

The baby Nessie now named Kito shrieks happily before chasing Val playfully around the cave. Quinn and Aggie looks at the bigger ones. The one with aquamarine eyes nuzzled the blue sparkly one and that made them realize that the big ones is the mommy to the little one.

Quinn glanced at an awed Aggie, "Do you want to name them?"

Aggie looks at Quinn in shock. Quinn looks at her and nodded. Aggie smiles before looking at the big one, "Her name's Aquamarine and her daughter name's Cymopoleia."

"Good names," Quinn and Aggie high fived. Then they heard a high pitched scream that belongs to Val. They all turn to see a screaming Val and a scared Kito coming towards them in full speed. Val hides behind Quinn while Kito jumps into the water and towards her mommy. Val peeks out from Quinn's legs and points ahead, "There are skeletons there!"

The two girls looked at each other before going over to the direction where Val and Kito saw the skeletons. Val was clinging at Quinn's right leg but since Quinn has super strength. She can walk, with anyone clinging on her, with ease. The giant creatures followed them by using the water path. Once they reach to the destination, they saw skeletons wearing armor of Scottish warriors.

The two looked at a scared Val and Aggie explains to the little girls about it, "Dinna be afraid, Val. We just stumble upon an ancient burial ground."

Val looks at her, "Really?"

Aggie nodded, "Aye, so dinna be scared Val."

Val nodded and then looks at the skeletons, "Why are we here?"

Quinn looks at sea creatures, "Maybe they saved us before we could drown." She suggested, "I wonder why."

Then Cymopoleia nudges them. They looked at her as she gestured them to get one her back. Looking at each other, the three girls carefully climbed Cymopoleia's back. Cymopoleia reared her head and was ready to dive and the girls were about to holds their breath but the water form a bubble like dome as Cymopoleia dived underwater followed by her mother and Nessie with her baby. Cymopoleia swims really fast and the girls hold on to her while they are inside the bubble.

"This is amazing." Quinn awed.

"Aye, I can't believe Cymopoleia can control water." Aggie agreed.

Val saw something that made her awed, "Look, sunken ships!" they all look to see ships that have big holes. The three girls awed in shock and amazement to see that. When Cymopoleia lands on the seafloor, Aquamarine has neon indigo markings on her forehead and down to her back. She let out a loud roar at the ships as the water formed a big domed around them.

"Wow…" the three girls awed as Cymopoleia entered. Her fins tuned into webbed feet as she lowered herself so the girls can get off. Once they did, Aquamarine came in as she turns her fins into webbed feet too. Nessie and Kito came in too. The three girls saw the shipwrecks have treasures. There were gold coins, cup, jewels, rare corals and crystals.

"No way, they have buried treasures!" Quinn gasps in awed.

Aggie wipes her glasses before putting them back on, "A…A…dinna believe this!"

Val cheers as she rushed over to a ship. Kito chases after her. Cymopoleia nudges Quinn and Aggie forward, wanting them to play with her treasures. Shrugging, Quinn and Aggie went over to the ships with Cymopoleia following behind. Aquamarine and Nessie rested themselves on the ground as the little ones played. Val and Kito played tag as they chased each other at the ships. Quinn and Aggie puts jewels at Cymopoleia's head or tail.

They played for hours until it was time to go home. Then suddenly they heard a roar. They all look up to see a mutant Komodo dragon coming in. Once it did, it reveals itself as Kaila.

"Kaila?" Quinn and Val asked unison.

Kaila turns and saw her hatchlings okay and also a new hatchling. She sniffs at Aggie, who flinched, and then gives her a slobbery lick. Aggie gags as she wipes the saliva off. Kaila looks at Aquamarine and Nessie and made a roar like greeting. Aquamarine and Nessie greeted back. Quinn and Aggie looks at each other and shrug.

"Quinn, who's she?" Aggie points at Kaila.

"That's Kaila. She's kinda like a mom to me and Val and she must've followed us here because we were in danger."

Aggie looks at her and suddenly blurted out, "Oh! So she sense ye and Val when we got hit by a miss-" before Aggie could finish, Quinn covers Aggie's mouth with her hand and shushed her.

"Ssssshhh, don't say it out loud. If Kaila hears it she goes to get ang-" Quinn didn't finish when Aggie looks behind Quinn. Quinn flinched when she felt a hot breathe puff at her. She slowly turns and saw a serious face Kaila.

Quinn made a nervous laugh, "Hehehe, hey Kaila." Kaila narrowed her dark blue eyes. Her oldest hatchling is hiding something and she doesn't like it. Kaila let out a growl that asked: _What are you hiding?_

"There's nothing wrong Kaila. We're fine nothing wrong happen." Quinn lied.

She tried her best not to lie to Kaila because no one likes an angry momma lizard until Val came with Kito and spoke, "But what about the missile that hit us." Aggie's and Quinn's eyes widen in fear as they covered Val's mouth with their hands. But it was too late. Kaila now knows that someone tried to hurt her hatchlings and their friend! Growling, Kaila looks at them, demanding them to tell her who hurt them.

Aggie and Quinn gulped in fear. They know that she's mad at the ones who hurt them. They tried to explain but unfortunately Val beat them to it, "We were attacked by a red ship in the surface." Aggie and Quinn covered her mouth again but Kaila heard it and let out a roar of anger. How dare they attack her hatchlings?! Angered, Kaila went out from the domed and swims away.

"Kaila!" Quinn called before picking up Val and gets on Cymopoleia with Aggie behind, "Follow her before she cause chaos!"

Cymopoleia nodded before getting out but not before she activates water dome for the girls and turning her webbed feet into fins. She follows Kaila along with Nessie, Aquamarine and Kito. They were able to find her as they resurface. Kaila found the boat that tried to hurt her hatchlings and their friends. She was ready to advance but Aquamarine came in front. Cymopoleia came forward with the girls on her back, "Kaila calm down," Quinn said, "Don't attack, we don't know if they did it on purpose!"

Val leans over, "They did. I heard the voices that one of them did it and they wanted to hunt down Nessie."

They all looked at her and then the boat, "Well, if they want Nessie, they can have her." Quinn said as she has an idea.

* * *

Inside the boat, Dale, Bill and Hank were searching for Nessie until they have a beep in the sonar. "Hey Dale, there's something coming our way." Hank said.

The hunter Dale looks at the sonar and saw a dot coming their way. He grins, "We just got ourselves a jackpot!" he exclaims until another dot appeared behind them.

"What the?" then suddenly another dot came and another, "What's going on?!"

Then the boat got hit by something and the three hunter brothers held on. The boat began to rock back and forth until something ripped up the roof and roared. They looked up and saw a giant mutated Komodo dragon.

"What in the-" before Bill could finished, water came in and sink the boat. Dale, Bill and Hank were able to escape but were trapped in a water bubble. The held their breath before looking at the ones who caught them. They were captured by mutants plus three girls on the medium blue shaded one.

"Hello!" Quinn greeted with a grin, "I hope you guys like prison."

* * *

In a police station, two officers were coming out to patrol when they found three men tied in ropes. There was a note that says: _Illegal Hunting_. The two officers know those three fugitives are Dale, Bill and Hank and took them in a cell where they will be for a while before transporting them to another cell house. Meanwhile, in the water, Kaila, Aquamarine, Nessie, Kito and Cymopoleia were watching in a distance with Quinn, Aggie and Val were riding on Cymopoleia's back.

"That's taken care of." Quinn nodded, "Let's go home before they send a rescue party."

Nodding, they all went home fro a nice long sleep. On the next day, the D-Squad was at the Highland Games with Aggie, Carl and Allie. They were amazed to see the game and were having fun. After the events, Val, Quinn and Aggie show the D-Squad, Carl and Allie something.

They sailed to the farthest away from land and into open waters. The grown ups looks at the girls and Carl asked, "Please tells us why you brought us here?"

The three girls smiled and then suddenly Kaila, Aquamarine, Nessie, Kito and Cymopoleia came out of the water and look at them. Everyone, minus Jay and the three girls, mouth dropped in total shock and amazement.

"OMG! Nessie is real?!" Alex gasped.

Mike nodded, "No joke, I mean. There's a leviathan here too!" he points Aquamarine.

Carl looks at Cymopoleia curiously, "This one is a crossbreed between a leviathan and a Loch Ness Monster."

Jay with his arms crossed leans behind Carl, "I thought Nessie was a female."

Carl nodded, "She is but some reason that this one is hybrid." Carl looks at Cymopoleia and wonders why.

Val then felt a nudge from Kito. She has some sort of briefcase on her jaws. She gives it to Val and she opens it to reveal a laptop. That caught everyone's attention.

"Whit in the name of…" before Allie could finish, the screen went on to revile two scientists, a male with orange hair and blue eyes and a female with red hair and green eyes. They were in an underwater laboratory.

 _"Hello," the man began, "Ma name's Colin Griffin and ma wife Catrina Griffin." He gestured the woman._

Aggie gasps in shock, "Ma parents." She whispered in shock. Everyone looks at her and then the computer.

 _Catrine sighs, "We discovered that Nessie is real and we kept her a secret for years." She shows an image of Nessie sleeping underwater._

 _Colin nodded, "That's not all we discovered. A leviathan was near the shores of Loch Ness but she was injured. She needed blood transplant but we have no blood of a leviathan so we use Nessie's blood for the transplant. The result is that the leviathan survived and she gave birth to a hybrid."_

 _Catrine shows the image of Aquamarine with her child, Cymopoleia, "The Leviathan is an asexual meaning she can give birth to a youngling without a mate."_

 _Colin nodded, "Aye and in our research. Nessie will give birth soon." He looks at the screen and sighs, "The one who watched this video, please show it to our daughter Aggie Griffin. If something to us, please know that we didn't mean to leave ye and not telling ye about our discovery yet."_

 _Catrine wipes a tear away, "We wanted to surprise ye on yer twelve birthday and we didn't want anything bad happen to ye."_

 _"Aggie, our sweet child, if you find Nessie and her friends," Colin smiles sadly with his wife, "We hope ye forgive us Aggie. We love ye."_

The screen turns off and everyone turns to Aggie who was crying sadly yet happily. She wipes her eyes and made a sad smile, "A forgive ye." She whispers before being hugged by Quinn and Val. Everyone smiles at them and then Cymopoleia nudges them.

"Whit's wrong girl?" Aggie pats Cymopoleia head.

Val looks at her as she let out a croon, "She said she wants to live with us at Jurassic World." She looks at Carl, "Can we bring her with us Mr. Dale?"

Carl thinks about and nodded, "Of course after all. Kaila dose need a friend and she's old enough to leave her mother's side."

Val cheers happily and Quinn looks at Aggie. Aggie was kind of sad that her friends were about to leave until Quinn puts her hand on Aggie's shoulder, "Do you want to live with us in Jurassic World?"

Aggie looks up at her in shock and looks at everyone. They nodded with a smile and Aggie looks at Quinn, "But A have to be adopted."

"My dad will adopt you." Quinn smiles, "After all, it's kinda lonesome back at my house."

Aggie looks at them and made a big smile before hugging Quinn and Val. Everyone cheered and the Kaila and her friends roar happily. Today was a great day.

* * *

 **Okay on the next chapter is where the HEAT team will met them and Nessie was in the Godzilla the Series season 1 episode 11 DeadLoch**

 **And about TafaniG's idea in the little girl and dragons I will do it and i will do the Tremor crossover after this.**

 **And Gabriel, I'm going to do that story that you made and all the orphans are going to be together not separate and let me try do my work.**

 **That is all so, BYE!**

 **PS: If there are any Scottish readers, please don't be mad at me.**


	3. Love Reunited

**I want to thank Lady Iona for the dragon hatchling name Celestia. I already drawn her and she will be in a special surprise. I found the villain's name Gabriel and thanks for the help.**

 **Also, here are the next stories after I'm done with this:**

 **The Little Girl and the Tremors**

 **The Little Girl and the Predaons**

 **The Little Girl and the Na'vi (Avatar 2009)**

 **The Little Girl and the Xenomorphs**

 **The Little Girl and the Dragons**

 **Jurassic Protectors (Avengers, Ben 10, Max Steel, Ultimate Spiderman, and Hulk and the Agents of SMASH)**

 **The Little Girl and the Boosters**

 **Jurassic Adventurers (Next Generations)**

 **I rewrite the RWBY story because Val is born there and the Rango story and Draco story are not connected to the others. So inside the theater are the tremors, hobbit, predacons, na'vi, Xenomorphs, dragons, Avengers, Ben 10, Max Steel, Ultimate Spiderman, and Hulk and the Agents of SMASH.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Love Reunited**

It's been two months since Marco adopted Aggie. Aggie was now a new member in the D-Squad. Aggie is the tambourine player in the group and she stands next to Quinn. Aggie loves her new home and she loves to swim with Cymopoleia and Kaila. Kaila believed that Aggie is another hatchling of hers and she loved her. The girls would play with Kaila and Cymopoleia every day. Many tourists would ask if they can swim with Kaila and Cymopoleia. They were allowed as long as they don't cause trouble. The little kids would ride on Cymopoleia as she gives them a ride around the water. Many people take selfies with Kaila and Cymopoleia and they even took selfies with the D-Squad members.

Cymopoleia and Aggie are best of friends and Aggie would learn new things from Cymopoleia. Aquamarine would visit her hatchling to see if she is okay and would play with her and her new friends. Everyone was having a blast with their new friends. Then one day it was change when a group of scientists would discover Kaila and Cymopoleia stardom.

* * *

On a boat that has a monster face, a man with brown hair and blue eyes was leaning at the edge of the boat as he watched a giant mutated lizard swimming around. That mutant is no ordinary mutant. He is the king of monster known as Godzilla. The man's name is Niko Tatopoulos. He is the leader of the analysis team called HEAT. He and his team's job are to stop mutants from attacking any countries. He watched as Godzilla swims on the water.

Then Randy Hernandez rushed to him, "Nick! You won't believe this!" he said. Nick was confused until he and Randy went inside to see the other team members, Monique Dupre, Mendel Craven and Elsie Chapman. They were watching someone on TV and it reviled to be Audrey Timmonds and in the background were many people taking pictures of something.

 _"This is Audrey Timmonds reporting live at Jurassic World's beach." She spoke, "In this single amusement park is the home of two mutants called Kaila and Cymopoleia."_

"Two mutants living in that park, what kind of people would be able to have those?" Mendel asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds cool." Randy grins.

 _The camera zooms over to three girls, two twelve year olds and one five year old playing with a sea mutant, "Excuse me?" Audrey asked the girls. They turn and look at her._

 _"Yes?" a girl with blond hair asked._

 _"I want to ask a few questions about that mutant." Audrey points at the water mutant._

 _"That's Cymopoleia," the blond hair points at Cymopoleia, "She's a young adult and she's like a sister to us."_

 _Audrey nodded, "So, what she can do?" then Cymopoleia came behind them and uses her water abilities to bring Audrey and the camera man name Animal to her back with the three girls and some other tourists. She swims off in full speed. Audrey holds on tight while Animal screams on the background. Audrey was able to speak while enjoying the ride, "This Audrey Timmonds signing off! Whoa!" Cymopoleia zooms through the water while Animal turns off his camera._

The screen turns off and the HEAT team was shock to hear that, "I don't believe this." Nick mutters.

Randy nodded, "I know! How come Audrey didn't invite us to Jurassic World with her and Animal!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, "No, Randy, Nick means that how three girls can tame those giant beasts?" Elsie said.

Randy shrugs, "Mind control?" Randy guessed.

Nick shook his head, "Whatever they did to make those mutants tame, we better check it out."

Then suddenly the phone rang and Elsie picks it up, "Hello?" she answered and then gives it to Nick, "It's Major Hicks."

Nick takes the phone and answered, "What is it, Major?"

 _"Sorry if I'm disturbing your work, Worm-Guy, but we need your help on Rio." Hicks said, "There's some reports that hunters were being abducted by some giant bird like mutant. I need you and your team to investigate."_

Nick nodded, "We're on it," he hangs up the phone before looking at his team, "Change of plans, we're heading to Rio."

"Sweet!" Randy grins as he puts on a pair of shades.

* * *

Meanwhile, Quinn was at her room packing the things she needs to go to Rio. The D-Squad is going there to have concert with a special guest star. Aggie was on her room. Aggie's room is Scottish design. Aggie was ready to go to Rio. Kaila is coming with them since she didn't want another incident like the one in Scotland. She's still mad at those hunters and she really, really wants to kill them for hurting her babies. Aggie and Quinn tried to reason with her but with a firm snort the final decision is made. Kaila has to come whenever her babies are going on a trip together. So with out a choice, the girls agreed that Kaila comes along on their trip as well as Cymopoleia.

The D-Squad got on their jet along with Monica. The jet flew off while Kaila and Cymopoleia swim after the jet. The jet landed at the airport and the D-Squad got out. They were greeted by their fans as they got on a limo. They got in and were heading to their hotel. Once they did, they all went to their rooms. Jay and Mike share their room, Sofia and Alex has theirs, and Aggie, Quinn and Val share their room.

They're going to explore the sights a bit while meeting back around at six. They all decided to go to the beach to have relaxation. Aggie was sitting under the shady umbrella while Val, wearing a sunhat, builds a sandcastle with Monica helping. Alex and Sofia were reading books. Mike and Jay decided to go for a walk. Jay has to wear his human disguise and that means he is wearing a combat pants, boots and his shades on.

Quinn was playing volleyball with some teens and she is winning, again. Val finished making her sandcastle. She was about to get a flag from her bag, a gust of wind blew her hat away. Val gasps as she grabs her bag before she got up and chases her hat while Monica was inside the sandcastle, chirping in confusion.

Val chases her hat but it landed on someone. Val stopped on her track as she looks at a boy about two years older than her with her hat on. The boy removes her hat and Val got a good look at him. He's a bit taller than her and he has black spiky hair and brown eyes. His skin is tan and is wearing dark blue swim trunks. He looks at Val and then her hat and then Val again. He gives her hat back with a smile, "Here." He said.

Val smiles and takes her hat back and puts it on, "Thank you." She thanks.

The boy smiles at her, "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Val, what about you?" Val tilts her head.

The boy hesitated but answered, "My name is Al," he answered, "So…what brings you here?"

Val smiles, "I'm here with my friends to go on a concert."

Al smiles, "So am I!" he said, "I'm going to a concert tonight too."

Val smiles happily, "That sounds fun!"

Al smiles too and said, "Do you want to have a tour?" he asked while his face blushed a little, "I know this place very well."

Val smiles and nodded, "Okay! I'll leave a message for my friends."

Al smiles and nodded as he holds Val's hand and shows her around Rio. Val texted her friends about her hanging out with a boy name Al.

* * *

Meanwhile, HEAT team was at the Bird Center. It was run by a man name Pablo Coal. He made sure that all the birds are protected and he was the one who call the military for help. Pablo and Nick shook hands, "Olá," Pablo greeted, "You must be HEAT."

Nick nodded, "That's right." He said, "You said that there was a giant mutant bird."

Pablo nodded, "Yes, it cam down from the sky and took the hunters. I don't know where it took them but it was too fast for me to see."

Nick nodded, "So tell me about this mutated bird."

"It is a black-collared hawk with dark brown feathers and coal eyes." Pablo described, "It's wings are made like steels."

Nick nodded, "We should investigate it."

They nodded and went to the forest. They saw many birds flying about and some where nesting at trees.

"There are sure a lot of birds here." Randy commented.

Pablo chuckles, "Yes, they are but the mutant was a surprise."

"Maybe it was experimented," Elsie suggested.

"Could be," Nick rubs his chin. Then they heard screams for help. They rushed towards the scream and then gunfire was heard. Once they did, they saw the mutated bird. They saw three people shooting at it but not avail. The mutated creature let out high pitch shriek that can shattered glass. Everyone covered their ears as the mutated bird starts soaring to the sky and with one swipe with its wing, metal like feathers stabbed to the ground. They all dodge just in time as they watched it ready to attack them.

Then there was a loud roar that belongs to the King of Monsters, Godzilla.

Randy cheers when Godzilla came from the jungle, "Alright G-Man! He's gonna smoke that overgrown chicken!"

Godzilla let out a challenging roar. The mutant shrieks at him. It's a bit smaller than Godzilla but it was a fast flier. It fires its steel feathers. Godzilla uses his hide to shield his family. The feathers bounced off of his scales. Godzilla fires at it but it dodges his fire just in time. The three men fired at the mutant but they made it angrier. The mutated bird grabbed two of the men in its talon and swatted the last one with its wing. It took off with the screaming men in its talons.

Nick and the others checked the injured man and discovered that he's a poacher. Pablo asked angrily, "What are you thinking?"

The man grunted but said, "We needed the money." He said before passing out.

Pablo sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose and said, "I will call the police for this."

"You do that while we search for the hawk." Nick said as he looks at the sky where the mutant disappeared.

* * *

Val and Al were walking around the city. Angelo wears a red shirt and a baseball hat with a red number 1 printed on it. Al shows Val the best sights, making her gasp and awe in amazement. He then leads her to the jungle where she saw many birds.

"They're so many!" Val awed.

Al nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I always come hear for relaxing time and also they make funky beats." He said as he pointed out that birds make amazing sounds.

Val giggles and nodded. Then they heard a loud shriek. Val gasps when a giant mutant lands in front of them. Val hides behind Al, "Who is that?"

Al smiles, "This is Steelwing," he gestured the giant mutant. "He was a black-collared hawk. I found him as a hatchling when I was five. I took care of him ever since and once he was older, I let him go. He would visit me in the forest now and then until one day he came back and he was huge! He's been like that for about two months."

Val awed at Steelwing. The mutated hawk looks at Val and made a small shriek before nuzzling her. Val giggles and pats his beak. Steelwing looks at Al before making a sly grin at him. Al and Val were confused at his grin when suddenly he uses his wings to bring Val and Al together. Al and Val started blushing like crazy.

Al moves away with his face red, "Steelwing! I barely know her!" Steelwing let out a laugh like shriek while Val covers her face with her hands. Those are gonna be a cute couple in nearby future.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay was sniffing the air for the scent of Val while the others followed him. Quinn was reading the text message that Val left for them. "A wonder why Val went with a boy," Aggie wonders.

Quinn shrugs, "I don't know but we should find her before Owen freaks out that Val went on a _date_ with a boy that she doesn't know."

"Why?" Aggie looks at her sister.

"Because Owen…gets protective sometimes," Quinn said.

Jay snorts, "More like everyday." He said before leading them toward the jungle. The others looked at him before catching up with him in the jungle where they will meet some people that they don't know.

* * *

Nick and his team were searching for the mutated hawk. Godzilla was somewhere searching for it too. "How hard is to find a big chicken?" Rangy complains.

"Maybe it flied south for the winter?" Mendel suggested.

Pablo shook his head, "If it then how come it was never seen by others?"

Then they heard a loud shriek from up ahead. Looking at each other, they followed the sound. Once they did, they saw the mutated hawk with two kids.

"Oh no!" Elsie yelled in fear.

"What are these children doing there?!" Monique's eyes were wide in shock. The mutant saw them and narrowed its eyes before standing between the two kids and the adults. It let out a shriek and was ready for battle. Then Godzilla came with a loud roar and Randy cheered, "Alright! The G-Man is ready for a rematch!"

Godzilla fired his atomic fire. The mutated hawk's feathers turned hard before shielding itself and the two kids. Once the fire was gone, the mutant hawk fired its feathers at Godzilla. Godzilla uses his tail to send the feathers to another direction. He charges at the mutant when suddenly a human like figure exploded out from the undergrowth and gives Godzilla a punch on the face. Godzilla crashed to ground while the others were shock to see that. Once Godzilla's vision cleared, he saw was human but it wasn't human. The male had blood red raptor eyes, raptor feet and he has claws. He growled at Godzilla, bearing his sharp teeth at him. Then other humans came to him and the two children went to them. Randy saw them and immediately said, "No way, those are the D-Squad members."

Alex nodded, "That's right and the one that punch Godzilla was Jay." She gestured the human and raptor hybrid.

Val and Al went to them, "How'd you find us?" Val asked.

They pointed at Jay who was still glaring at Godzilla. Nick went to them and asked, "Do you know this mutant?"

Al nodded, "Yeah, he's my friend and his names is Steelwing." He gestured the mutant hawk. Steelwing lowers his head as Al pats his beak.

"Did your friend ever tell you that he was kidnapping hunters?" Ellie asked.

"He has too. He was protecting his jungle." Angelo pats Steelwing's beak.

Randy looks at Al carefully and his eyes widen in realization, "You're Angelo Z!"

Al froze and looks at Randy in shock, "What?"

"You're Angelo Z! The famous young singer Rio! I love your songs!"

"Wait, aren't you the special guest star that we have to sing at the concert tonight?" Mike asked.

Al or Angelo nodded, "Yes."

"And why didn't you tell Val?" Quinn looks at him.

Angelo answered, "I wanted a friend that doesn't care that I'm famous."

"Val's famous," Jay answered, "There's nothing wrong with that."

Val holds his hand, "I'll still be your friend if you want." Val smile.

Angelo smiles and nodded. Then they heard two roars. They looked up as they saw Kaila and Cymopoleia coming towards them. Godzilla's eyes widen in shock to see his mate alive after that dreaded battle of the mutant turtle. Kaila was shock to see her mate to and went to him. The two nuzzled their heads together before letting go. Kaila saw her girls were okay and lowers her snout to nuzzle them. Godzilla saw this and lowers his snout and sniff at the three girls. They smell just like him and Kaila and believe that they are his and Kaila's hatchlings. With his tongue, he gives them a big lick. The three girls were surprise and let out a shriek of laughter. Pablo looks at Steelwing and said, "I think we have a new ranger in the jungle." He looks at Angelo, "If it's okay with you?"

Angelo smiles and nodded, "Yeah! He'll protect the animals here and he only eats fish."

Pablo smiles and nodded. Sofia spoke, "We should he back, the concert starts tonight."

"We'll meet you there once we get the hunters that Steelwing captured." Nick said.

"He always put his prey on top of a mountain." Angelo said, "He'll show you the way."

Nodding, everyone left to do their thing. Monique flies the chopper where Steelwing's nest was. It was cave inside on top of a mountain. They saw the hunters there, injured, but alive. They were sent to jail and once they are done, they went to the concert at the beach tonight. Kaila, Godzilla and Cymopoleia were at the water and many tourists weren't afraid because they saw Kaila and Cymopoleia are not a threat. Steelwing landed close to the water as they watch the concert begin. HEAT and Pablo were there to watch the concert.

The spotlight shines and got a view of Angelo wearing a red hooded jacket with a black shirt inside, blue baggie pants, black sneakers and a golden necklace with a letter A.

"Hello Rio!" Angelo said at the microphone. Everyone cheered, "I want to say thank you for everyone being here. To this day will be a donation for every animal center to protect all the wildlife and singing with me are the D-Squad!"

The light shines to revile the members. Val was wearing a blue dress with a white jacket, "Let's do this!" Angelo smile. The D-Squad started playing their instruments as Angelo sings, "Let me take you to Rio, Rio. Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo, Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na!"

Everyone started dancing to the beat of Angelo's singing. He maybe seven but he is a star!

"All in together now, hey like the weather now! (Val: Rio, Rio, oh, oh, Rio, Rio!) Right here, show me now. You know how to put it down. (Val: Rio, Rio, oh, oh, Rio, Rio!) You gotta light girl, turn it on, here's mine, turn me on (Val: Rio, Rio, oh, oh, Rio, Rio!). You gotta wild side. Let it out, I'm a make you bring it out! (Val: Rio, Rio, oh, oh, Rio, Rio!) Shake it up fast, wind it up slow now just move your body girl. Work it to the floor Let your body go now, now, now, oh oh oh!

Then five beautiful Brazilian female dancers, wearing festival clothes, started dancing with Angelo and Val. "Let me take you to Rio, Rio. Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo, oh oh oh oh oh, na na na! Let me take you to Rio, Rio. Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo, oh oh oh oh oh, na na na!"

"See that you liken' now. By the way you're dancin' now (Val: Rio, Rio, oh, oh, Rio, Rio!) Go ahead and make it count. Move your body, make it count. (Val: Rio, Rio, oh, oh, Rio, Rio!) You gotta light girl, turn it, here's mine, turn me on (Val: Rio, Rio, oh, oh, Rio, Rio!). You gotta wild side, let it out, I'm a make you bring it out (Val: Rio, Rio, oh, oh, Rio, Rio!). Shake it up fast, wind it up slow now. Just move your body girl. Work it to the floor. Let your body go now, now, now, oh oh oh!

Steelwing and Cymopoleia dance into the air with amazing grace while the people cheered for them. "Let me take you to Rio, Rio. Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo, oh oh oh oh, na na na! Let me take you to Rio, Rio. Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo, oh oh oh oh, na na na!"

Angelo and Val jumped in front, making everyone cheer louder. "Let me take you to Rio. Show you all around de janeiro. Keep your back down, be like a drummer. Go your light shine, girl you know you wanna. Da-da-da-da-da, da-da-dance. Girl you know you wanna. Da-da-da-da-da-da-dance, oh oh oh oh!"

Angelo and Val started dancing together, "Let me take you to Rio, Rio. Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo, oh oh oh oh oh, na na na. Let me take you to Rio, Rio. Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo, oh oh oh oh oh, na na na."

"Get it one more time." Angelo and Val sings together, "Let me take you to Rio, Rio. Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na! Let me take you to Rio, Rio. Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle and we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na!" Then fireworks came from the sky while Steelwing and Cymopoleia dance in the sky with the fireworks. Angelo and Val started dancing together. They laugh happily when they dance together. Aggie saw this and leans over to Quinn as they continued playing.

"Do ye think Owen will get protective when he finds out that Val has a crush on somebody?" she asked loudly.

Quinn grins and said happily, "Maybe!" the two girls laugh as they continued playing while watching the two kids dance together.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it and I know there might be grammar errors but I tried. The next chapter will be soon and I hope you guys like Val's future boyfriend. The song is called let me take you to Rio by Ester Dean. See ya guys later!**


	4. New Friends and Lost Cousin

**My friend enderdragonprincess in deviantart created me a new oc name Gemstone. She's a girl that is three younger than Quinn and Aggie and I made an alien oc name Daemon Rouge. He's a 13 and is an alien thief. He's bratty, annoying, and stubborn.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: New Friends and Lost Cousin**

Val was watching the I-Rexes and Spinos relaxing at their home. She was at the window watching them. She feels safe when she's around them. When she's around with her friends and family, she could feel a bond but with other people that she didn't befriend yet. They feel like total strangers to her. She doesn't tell anyone about this because she feels like she doesn't belong with the people here and her heart tells her to be somewhere else. Val touched the glass with her hands and looks at her reflection. She looks like a regular little girl but inside she has abilities that were unknown to man kind and she wanted answers.

Then Nick came in and went beside Val. He and his team lives at Jurassic World now since Godzilla wouldn't leave his new family so they have to move. Simon didn't mind. After all, Godzilla made more attractions when Quinn, Val and Aggie ride on him. The HEAT team's base is a log cabin that has many computers and technology that was provided by Simon and it was at a cliff. Randy likes there new base since it has many new stuff. Nick became partners with Carl and Wu. Mendel and Randy made friends Lowery and Vivian since they know machines and computers. Elsie and Monique became friends Claire.

Let's just say things at Jurassic World are very calm, sort of.

Nick looks at Val and said, "So…you raised Ivy and Iris?" he asked, trying to make a conversation with the little girl. He got a small nod from Val as she watched her hybrids resting. Nick felt awkward around her as if she was from another planet.

Nick was about to speak when Elsie came in, "Nick! We got a call from Hicks in North America saying about giant vines growing on towns."

Nick nodded, "Tell the team to get ready." He said before glancing down at Val, "You stay here with Quinn and Aggie. We'll be back."

Val tilts her head and nodded. Nick and Elsie left and went to the base. Val went to the door that leads to the paddock. She opens it and closed behind. She went downstairs and goes over to the hybrids and went over to a sleeping Assassin. He looks like an average Spinosaurus, but he is incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over his body and black ridge on his sail. His eyes are also dark red. His brother Hunter shows the resemble more of a Baryonyx with a sail on his back. He is about 17 feet in height. He has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail.

Val went to Assassin and climbs on his muzzle. Assassin woke up and watched Val climbing on his muzzle before sleeping. Grunting, Assassin went to sleep again. He didn't mind Val on his muzzle. She's like a warm blanket.

* * *

At a forest in North America, the town's people were leaving and the houses were filled with vines. HEAT team came and investigates. Randy let out a whistle, "Looked at all these vines,"

Nick saw Hicks coming out from the jeep, "Good to see you Worm-Guy."

Nick nodded, "What happen here?"

"Couple months ago, there was a laboratory up on that mountain. They were part of a research group that was trying to make fertilizer to make plants grow faster but the experiment gone wrong and it caused this." He gestured the vines.

Nick nodded and went to the vines. He removes a leaf from it and in a few seconds a new leaf grew. He mutters out, "Interesting…" he turns to his team, "Let's find out more about this weed."

They nodded and search of the mutated plant. But they didn't know that on a cliff a black paw stepped close to the edge. It revealed to be a black male wolf but bigger like a dire wolf. His eyes were scarlet red as he looks at the humans bellow. He turns and walks away towards the shadow of the trees. Bellow the town, the vines began to turn dark green and started to grow more.

* * *

Back on Jurassic World, Val woke up in a snap and sat up. She looks down to see Assassin fully awake. She pressed her forehead at his and whispered something. Assassin listens before slowly stood up with Val on his snout before walking towards the exit. He lowers his snout and Val got off before patting him gently as she went to keypad and dial the numbers. Once she did, she wave Assassin before going out while the gate closes behind her. Val brought her whistle to her mouth and blows. An Inostrancevia alexandri with grayish brown fur with black dots on each of her sides of her body and eyes that are yellow came and lay down. Val gets on her and she runs off towards the beach. She saw Aggie and Quinn withCymopoleia on the water. Cymopoleia was sleeping while Aggie and Quinn were resting on her back.

Val gets off of Ingrid and points at the direction where her house is. She went to them and called out, "There's something wrong on Mr. Tatopoulos's mission."

The three females look at her and then each other. Quinn and Aggie slides off of Cymopoleia's wing before walking towards Val, "What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"I saw something, like a plant that won't stop growing. It keeps growing whenever it has soil." Val explains.

"Val, are ye sure?" Aggie asked.

Val nodded, "Yeah!"

Quinn sighs and text her dad that she, Aggie and Val are going to have a long ride with Cymopoleia. Quinn looks at her friends and said, "Okay, pack up and make sure that Kaila doesn't we're leaving."

Aggie and Val looks behind her while Val points behind Quinn and said, "Uh…"

Quinn face dropped and mutters out, "Kaila's right behind me isn't she?" the two girls nodded as Quinn turns around and frowned to see Kaila giving her the look, "You're coming along aren't you?"

Kaila nodded before lowering herself so that her children can get on. She is not letting her kids go alone on that trip. Cymopoleia can handle them but this is serious when it comes in traveling, who knows what predators that will attack her babies if she wasn't there?! The girls got on Kaila before they all went out with Cymophelia. They were going to North America to help Nick and his team.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick and his team were at the mountains searching for the lab that was destroyed. Once they did, they saw it half destroyed and has plants all around it.

"Man, these guys need to call a gardener." Randy said. Elsie gathered some samples and then notices scorch marks that look like a wolf's paws.

"Nick, look at this?" Elise shows him the scorch marks, "The scientists were not just making fertilizers."

Nick looks at the scorch marks and said, "They were creating a mutant!"

"A mutant that has pyrokinesis," Elsie said. "Whatever the scientists were doing, it was an epic fail." She looks at the building.

Randy saw something moving. He looks at the vibe that jiggles a bit. Then suddenly giant vines sprang out from the ground and attacked the humans. They dodged in time; Monique started shooting with her gun. The soldiers followed and fired as well. The vines keep coming and growing.

"Mendel, call Godzilla!" Nick said. Mendel use Nigel the robot to call Godzilla until a vine smashed the robot. Mendel was sad but the call was sent and Godzilla came out of the forest and roar at the vine. He uses his atomic breathe to burn the vines but they keep growing. Monique and the militaries fired their guns at the vines but they were getting stronger.

They need help, big time.

Kaila and Cymophelia came to shore and got out of the water before they search for the HEAT team. Kaila has her hatchlings on her back as they search for her mate and his family. Kaila made sure that her hatchlings are safe and keeping an eye at them especially little Val. The forest was small to Kaila and Cymophelia since they are big mutants. Val, Aggie and Quinn might get lost at the woods but they stay close to the mutants. They found a lake and decided to rest there. Quinn and Aggie refill their canteens while Kaila and Cymophelia sniff for Godzilla and HEAT's scent. Val was wondering about in the forest. She saw some chipmunks, birds and squirrels. As she walks, pair of red eyes watched her from the shadows.

Val went to a tree and saw a nest. Curious, Val slowly climbs up the tree. Val carefully climbs up. She's good at climbing thanks to Quinn. Once she reaches to the top, she saw an egg. It was small and alone. It is orange with red and yellow outline. She carefully touched it and felt it cold. Val looks around to feel the eggs mother but couldn't. Feeling sad, Val let a single tear fall from her eye and it touch the egg. It glows a little before starting wiggling.

It then hatched to reveal a hatchling with red, orange and golden yellow feathers. It blinks its amber eyes before looking at Val. It chirps happily as it tries to stand up. Val giggles and picks it up. She can tell that the little bird is a girl, "I'm going to call you Summer."

Summer chirps happily and Val giggles. But they didn't know a big green vine was coming to them. It was about to grab Val until a black fireball came out of nowhere and evaporates it. Val and Summer were startled and it cause Val to lose her balance and started to fall with Summer in her hands. As they fall, something exploded out from the undergrowth and grabbed Val on her hood of her red jacket and dashes towards where Kaila and the others are.

Once it did, Kaila was the first one to see who was holding her youngest hatchling. It was black male Dire-Wolf but bigger. It has red eyes and its sharp teeth's were holding Val on her hoody. Kaila narrowed her eyes and bared her sharp teeth while letting out a growl. If that wolf hurts her little hatchling, his blood will be spilled.

Before Kaila could advance, the wolf gently puts Val down and nudges her back to Kaila. Val goes back to the others. Kaila sniffs Val for any injuries but she found Val with a bird. Quinn and Aggie look at the wolf and notices that he is really big. The wolf looks at the two girls before pointing its snout at the mountain.

"I think he knows where the others are." Quinn said, "Can you take us to them?"

The wolf nodded and made a dash towards the mountain. Cymopelia lowers her wing so Quinn and Aggie can climb on while Kaila carries Val and Summer. The two big mutants followed the wolf to the mountain and saw the chaos. Godzilla was fighting a giant vine monster while some soldiers and Monique were shooting at it. Kaila and Cymopelia lowered themselves so the hatchlings can get off of them. Once they did, Kaila and Cymopelia went to help Godzilla. They let out a roar and the others were shock to see them. Randy grins, "Alright! K-Girl and C are going for a tag team!"

The vines advance towards the two. Cymopelia fired indigo plasma blast at them. They evaporated. Kaila let lose a stream of blue fire and it causes more vines to evaporate. Godzilla also uses his atomic breathe to burn the vines. Val, Quinn and Aggie were watching in shock and amazement. Summer just chirps innocently. They wanted to help but the vines keep growing.

"How can they stop those vines from growing?" Quinn asked worriedly.

Aggie adjusted her glasses and looks at the scene. The vines keep growing and growing and attacking the mutants and adults. She then looks at building and wonders…

That's it!

"They should attack fae the inside!" Aggie said, "If they attack fae the heart…the attacks will stop!"

"But how are they going to attack from the inside?" Val asked.

Before the three girls could do anything, the wolf leaps out from behind them and dashes towards the building in super speed. It dodges many vines and it let lose a black fireball. Everyone shock to see that.

"Where did that mutant come from?" Elsie asked in shock.

"Who cares? As long as he's in our side, he's good!" Randy yelled as he ducks when a vine almost hits him. The wolf uses his black fire to make and entrance as he dashes to the halls. His eyes glow in the dark as he fires at incoming vines. Using his nose, he found where the heart is. Setting his body on fire, the wolf burst the door open and enters. He saw the heart. It looks like a plant like cocoon that is red and green. He went to it until vines sprout out and grabbed the wolf on each of his legs. Growling, the wolf tries to break free but more vines came and consumes him but before they did. The wolf's eyes glowed brightly until it covers the whole eyes.

As the vines covered the wolf, they burst into black flames and withered as the wolf lands on his paws. Narrowing his eyes, the wolf set his fangs on fire and charged at the heart.

* * *

Outside, the HEAT team and the mutants were trying their best to hold off the vines but suddenly they all stopped. The next thing they knew, the vines exploded causing green slime to fall at them. Val, Quinn, and Aggie duck under the bush as slimes rain down. The others weren't so lucky. They were covered in slime.

"I'm going to take a long bath when we get home." Elsie said, shaking slime off of her.

Val, Aggie and Quinn came out from the bushes and went to them. "Where's the wolf?" Quinn asked worriedly.

Then at the center of the slime, something move. They all watched as something stood and shakes off the slime. It revealed the wolf!

"He's alive!" Val cheers as Summer chirps happily. The wolf went to the girls and Quinn and Aggie gave him a hug. Val couldn't because she's holding Summer.

As they let go, the wolf looks at them. "Thank ye fae helping us, lad." Aggie said, "Ye were amazing."

The wolf nodded. Nick and the others were about to approach but the wolf narrowed his eyes and black fire wall came. That scared the adults but Quinn calms him down, "Hey, it's okay, they're friends."

The wolf stops the firewall but the adults didn't come to them. Val looks at him and the others, "Can we keep him?" she asked innocently.

They looked at each others and then to Val's pleading eyes. They tried to resists but no man or woman or animal can say no to her. She always wins. Nick sighs and said, "Fine…you can keep him."

Val lifts up Summer, "And Summer?"

"And Summer," Nick sighs.

The three girls high-fived and Quinn turns to the wolf, "You should have name…how about Sombra?"

The wolf now named Sombra nodded while Kaila, Cymopelia, and Godzilla greeted their new pack member Sombra. Summer is already welcome to the pack since she's a hatchling. The Military cleans up the mess. Turns out, if you kill the heart the other vines will explode into slime. As they were about to leave, Val felt a presence. She turns back to building that is covered in slime and saw something moving. Curious, Val went to it with Summer in her hands. She avoids the slimes and went o parts that have no slimes. Once she did, she saw a small weed like flower. It was wiggling about. Val wonders if it was a baby so she decided to bring it. She saw a rock like bowl that is small but the right side. She digs up the plant and puts the plant on the bowl gently. The plant stopped moving but Val could feel it staring at her. "You're going to live with me and my friends, okay?"

The plant tilts its body before nodding. Val smiles and then felt Sombra besides them. Val looks at him with an innocent face. When he looks at her and the plant, he sighs and lowered himself and Val got on with the plant and Summer.

Sombra lives with Quinn and Aggie. The two girls were allowed to keep him thanks to Marco since he needs someone to guard the house after a Gallimimus almost made a nest in their house. Val was allowed to keep Summer and the mutated plant now named Flora. Owen was okay to let Val keep them as long since she takes good care of Snow, Ingrid, Steven and Spinny as well as the other dinosaurs and hybrids in the park.

Carl and Wu would study the new mutants and see if they can explain their DNAs and more. They don't know what bird species is Summer since she is different. But Val didn't care, she just love animals.

* * *

Val was in her room at the window. She was watering Flora on her flowerpot. Flora would moves a bit happily as enjoy the cool water while making cute sounds. Val giggles happily as Flora wraps a little vine on Val's hand and shakes it. Summer was sleeping on a blanket like nest on her desk next to her lamp. She's the sizes as a kitten and she is still unknown to the scientists. As Val finished watering her, Val gently pats her, "I have to go, Flora. Don't worry, Summer and Monica will watch over you."

Flora moves a bit before stopping to get some sun. Val gets down from her stool and went out while saying bye to Monica and Summer. She saw Spinny hopping on Steven.

Spinny is a hybrid called a Spinoraptor. He has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on his skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus and his eyes are yellow. He was created in Jurassic World for new attraction along with Steven the Stegoceratops. Steven has a body of a Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. His scales are bright orange and his eyes are yellow. He's the lazy one but he listens to Val.

Val saw Snow sleeping at the mini garden that Val and Owen made. Val always wanted to grow her own vegetables and Owen helps her out.

Snow is Mortiferous Raptor. She has a body shape similar to the Indominus Rex. Her head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of her head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in her mouth. She has two long arms that are similar to a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Her feet are similar to a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, she has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. She is 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor and she can talk. She wasn't created here but bye someone else. A bad man name Renaldo Mortem. He used to be a good scientist working along side with Carl Dale and Alma, Val's mother.

He invented new things like new technologies. But as he build more; he became greedy and prideful. He wanted to rule the world as king. He then seeks Alma's super serums, Project Alpha and Beta. Hose two serums have enough power to make a single super soldier but Alma hide them both inside her daughter Val. Val has abilities that is unknown to man kind and her family kept it a secret. Mortem created Snow, Assassin and Hunter to hunt Val down but in the end. It cost him his life. His business was shut down and all the dinosaurs were confiscated to Jurassic World.

Val wraps her scarf around her neck before she went over to Ingrid. Ingrid is an Inostra-ncevia Alexandri. Grayish brown fur with black dots on each of her sides of her body and yellow eyes. She was created to protect Val and keep her safe like a Guard Dog. Ingrid was waiting for Val and takes her to HEAT base. Val gets on Ingrid before the prehistoric predator dashes out to the base. Ingrid knows that place because she knows that Randy has chilidogs there. Once they did, Val gets off of Ingrid as the Inostrancevia Alexandri went over the window that has cooked chilidogs that was being cooled down. Val went to the cliff and saw Kaila and Godzilla swimming side by side.Cymopelia was at swimming around with Quinn and Aggie on her back. Val smiles happily at them and then Nick came.

"Hello Val." Nick greeted as he stands besides her.

"Hi Mr. Tatopoulos," Val greeted but didn't take her eyes off the scene bellow her.

Nick rubs the back of his neck, "…I was wondering if you can tell me about you abilities since you don't talk much about it."

Val didn't looks at him. She doesn't want to talk about her powers. Elsie came, "Nick, we got a call from Hicks in South Pole. He said he found something interesting."

Nick nodded. "Alright, tell them we're coming."

Elsie nodded but before she leaves, "Oh, one more thing. Owen and Marco asked if we could watch over their kids while they have nightshift.

Nick rubs his chin and thinks about. The girls did befriend a mutant wolf and plant. And they also have two protective mutants plus Godzilla on their side so why not. Nick looks at Elsie and nodded, "Alright, they can come but you should tell their family's first."

Elsie nodded and went inside to call Val's uncle and Quinn and Aggie's dad. Nick looks at Val, "Val, can you call Sombra?"

Val shook her head, "No need."

Nick raised a brow, "Why?"

Val points behind him, "He's right behind you."

Confused, Nick turns and met Sombra's face. Nick yelps in shock to see Sombra. He fell on his but and stared at Sombra, "When did he get here?"

"Just now," Val said, "Sombra, can you come with us to the South Pole?"

Sombra nodded before he turns and sprinted towards the docks. As Nick gets up, Randy's voice yelled, "HEY!" The two turned to see Randy at the window with an empty plate, "Who ate all the chilidogs!?" Randy asked angrily.

Val glanced over to Ingrid. She was napping under a tree with chili stains on her mouth. Val sneaks away from the scene before Nick could even look at her. Val rushes back home and started to get ready on the trip.

* * *

On the HEAT Seeker, Val was inside the boat and sitting on the chair while coloring on a paper. Sombra was outside and was looking at view. Quinn was sitting at a chair while reading a book with her left hand and her right is being use in arm wrestling with Randy. Randy struggles to win but Quinn's super strength always win.

Aggie was at her laptop, writing her journal. Mendel was fixing Nigel after Randy hacked into him and making Nigel program as an old man. They reach the North Pole and dock their boat. They all put on winter coats and went to the place where Hicks wanted to meet up. Val, Aggie and Quinn were riding on Sombra as the mutated Dire-Wolf runs in full speed. Once they reach their destination, Sombra lowered himself and the girls got off. Hicks came with few soldiers.

"Worm-Guy, we need to talk. Privately," Hicks said as he glanced over the three girls with a mutated wolf staring at them.

Nick nodded before going to the girls, "You girls explore a bit. This is an adult manner." He said.

They just stared at him. Quinn shrugs her shoulders before they go to Sombra. Sombra lowered himself so they could get on. Once they did, Sombra dashes out somewhere there are no adults. Nick and his team followed Hicks to a place where there are many guards and securities.

"What's with all the securities?" Randy mutters.

They follow the Major and gasp in shock to see something huge, really huge. It was the ship that the aliens came to invade earth few years ago. Nick was shock as the others before going down there along with the others.

"Major Hicks…how did you locate this?" Nick asked as he investigates it.

"One of the satellites found its signature. It was weak but we were able to find it." Major Hicks looks at the ship, "Do you think there are any of them inside?"

Nick didn't answer as he looks at the ship. Then a soldier came, "Sir! We found an opening that enters inside."

Hicks nodded and they all follow the soldier to an opening that leads inside. They brought Nigel inside, "Why do I have to do all the work?! Don't you see I'm old?!" the robot yelled, sounded like a robot. Mendel sighs in annoyance. He hates it when Randy hacks in Nigel. They search for any signs of life. They just hope they don't find any alien experiments.

* * *

Sombra was running at the field of snow with three passengers on his back. He likes these girls. They are well behave and kind. He stops and lies down. The girls got off of him and explore the snow filled are. Val plays in the show while Aggie and Quinn looks at the scenery. Sombra rested at the snow. He isn't bother by the cold since he is fire. Val was making snow fall on her as she giggled. Then she saw something digging towards her. Val watched as something pop out from the snow. It was mutated baby ice borer. He is small and is the half the size as Val. Val cooed at him before taking out a candy bar.

"You want one?" Val asked innocently.

The ice borer sniffs at the candy bar before taking a bite. Val giggles as she watched the mutant ice borer eats the candy bar. Val, wearing gloves, as she gently strokes the mutant. The ice borer croons happily making Val giggle. She picks him up and hugs him, "I'm naming you Cuddles."

Cuddles croon happily before Val stood up with Cuddles in her arms and went over to the others to show them Cuddles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick and his team were searching the inside of the ship and search for any clues about the levitating aliens. Randy and Mendel found a door. "What do you think it is?"

Randy shrugs, "I don't know." He said before knocking the metal door. It opens and an alien fell. Mendel screams like a little girl while Randy knelt down, "Relax, it's just an empty shell." He said as he knocks at the motionless body.

Mendel sighs before following the others. They found a broken down door that leads to a control room. "Wow, do you think the computers are still working?" Randy asked.

Nigel was rolling about, "Why can't you naughty kids show some respect to your elders, huh? What am I, chop liver?" he rolls towards an unknown power grid and got himself electrocuted. But in the process he got the computers back on.

Mendel sighs, "I hope opening the computer is worth it."

Elsie and Nick studies the computers, "I wonder why their ship is still here?" Elsie asked.

"Let's find out." Nick said as he and Elsie tries to find out about how to operate the computer.

Randy roams around and saw a big blue button attached to the wall. "I wonder what this button does." Randy mumbles as he was about to press the button.

Nick saw him and his eyes widen, "Randy don't!" To late, Randy press the button and from the top of ship was a satellite dish that fired a green energy ball that fired towards the mountain.

Everyone stared at the screen in shock before glaring at Randy. Randy chuckles nervously and shrugs his arms up, "Oops?"

* * *

The green energy ball hits the mountain causing an avalanche. Val was about to show Quinn and Aggie Cuddles but stopped and looks at the avalanche, "AAAAAHHHH!" Val screamed as she started running towards the girls. Quinn and Aggie heard her scream and looked at the avalanche. They all started running. Sombra came and got Val, Cuddles, Aggie, and Quinn on his back. He started running like tomorrow.

He can survive an avalanche since his body can keep him warm and he can dig himself out but the girls minus Cuddles cannot survive. Then suddenly the avalanche splits. Sombra stops and watched as the avalanche was separated and preventing to burry them alive. The girls and Cuddles were shock to see that. Sombra was trying to figure out why until his eyes caught a white figure at the cliff. Once the avalanche stopped, Sombra saw the figure at the cliff leaving. Growling, Sombra made a mad dash and jumped so high that he and his passengers, who were screaming minus Quinn who was cheering, almost touched the sky. He landed in front of the intruder. He halted when he got a good look on what it or _she_ is.

She is a mutant Dire-Wolf like him but shorter. Her fur is white as snow and her eyes are icy blue. Her tail is long and it moves like mist. She tilts her head at Sombra and his friends. She isn't scary or aggressive like Sombra but calm and gentle. Val looks at the Dire-wolf mutant and gets off of Sombra with Cuddles in her arms and went to the female wolf. The female tilts her head as she sniffs at Val. Val uses her free hand to let the wolf's snout. The female wolf huffs at Val gently, earning happy giggles from Val.

"Wow," Aggie awed, "A never seen another one like Sombra."

"Me too," Quinn agreed, "I wonder why there was an avalanche."

The female wolf raised her head and points her snout at the direction where the energy ball was fired. "She knows." Val said.

Quinn nodded, "Okay, lead the way Yuki."

Val and Aggie look at her, "Yuki?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, it means snow in Japanese or you girls have other names?"

"Nah, Yuki's guid," Aggie said.

Val nodded. Yuki lowers herself so Val and Cuddles can get on. Once she did Yuki and Sombra jumps down and landed on the ground with ease. Yuki guides Sombra to the location of the energy ball that causes the avalanche.

* * *

Nick rubs his eyes in annoyance. Randy is in so much trouble after the mission. Randy was whistling innocently before he walks away. He was about to turn but he was met with a frowning Quinn with her arms cross. He screamed and fell on his butt. Randy got up and looks at Quinn, "How'd you get in here?!"

Quinn uses her thumb to point at the back, "The back door was open." She said and Sombra came in with Aggie on her back followed by Yuki with Val and Cuddles on her back.

Nick came to them, "Where did you find another mutant wolf and the ice borer?" he asked as he looks at the two new mutants.

"And there was a back door?" Elsie asked. She wonders how come they didn't notice it.

"Long story," Quinn answered, "But first, which one you cause the avalanche that nearly killed us?" she glares at scientists and soldiers. Randy was about to walk away but his feet were frozen. He looks down and saw his feet were frozen in ice.

"Hey!" Randy struggles to break free.

Quinn looks at Yuki. Yuki's eyes were glowing like Sombra's but icy blue. "Thanks Yuki."

Yuki nodded and deactivates her power. The ice went away and Randy tripped. "Ow!" Randy yelped in pain as he hits the ground. Yuki lowered herself and Val and Cuddles gets off of her. Sombra lowered himself and Aggie gets off of him.

"What are you guys doing anyways?" Quinn asked.

"We're trying to figure out the alien secrets with the computers." Mendel said, "If only we could understand their language?"

Val puts down Cuddles and looks at screens. They were filled with alien language that cannot be understands but for some reason she understands it. She looks at the right screen. It shows planets locations. She glanced at another screen. It explains about star charts. She then looks at the center. It explains about alien species. Val went to the center of the computer followed by Cuddles. She looks at the screen and focuses at it. She didn't notice her eyes turned gold. The screen then response and reveals all information and then translated it into human language.

Nick glanced over to Val and then the screen. His eyes widen in shock to see all information came to the computer. Nick came to Val and puts his hand on her shoulder. Val's golden eyes turn sapphire blue as she looks at him, "Val? How did you do this?"

Val shrugs as the others came. "Wow! This is big!" Randy grins.

"We should download them somewhere." Elsie said, "We can't use Nigel since he's fried." She points at the burned robot that was being sniffed by Sombra and Yuki.

Aggie opens in her bag to reveal her laptop still warm and in tacked. "Ye can use ma laptop so ye can put the files at yer computer when we leave." She said

Mendel takes the laptop and opens it, "Now…how am I going to plug this in?"

Val looks at the screen again and her eyes turned gold. Then Aggie's laptop began to download all the data in the ship. Mendel was shock to see that, "Wow! Aggie! Your laptop is downloading data!"

"What? But we dinnae plugged it in yet." Aggie said, "A wonder how it did?"

"Maybe it downloaded automatically." Quinn guessed.

Nick rubs his chin, "Could be." He mutters.

After Aggie's laptop downloads all the data, Val's eyes turned back to normal. They all went out and headed back home with Yuki and Cuddles. Yuki will live with Quinn and Aggie while Cuddles will live with Val. The Military made sure to hide the ship from others so they won't use it as a weapon. Val was on top of the deck as she looks at the horizon. She keeps wondering about what just happen and how she can do that. She was so confused and scared but she can't tell the others. It's not a big of a deal.

* * *

At Jurassic World, Owen, Jay, and Mike were feeding the Raptor Squad. Owen throws a rat to Blue and she snaps her jaw at it. Jay throws a rat to Red and he did the same. Val was outside coloring on a piece of paper. Ingrid was sleeping behind her. Summer was perched on Ingrid's back and she is the same height as an eagle. Monica was beside her as she cleans her feathers. Cuddles was napping beside Ingrid. Flora the mutated plant was in her pot as she enjoys the sun. Val was drawing her parents, uncle, grandmother, friends, mutants and dinosaurs.

Val smiles at her work but then vanished. She wonders if her dad or uncle has any relatives. She doesn't know if her mommy has any relatives since she didn't talk about them. Val wishes she has another blood-related family. Owen came down to check on Val, "Val? What are ya drawing there?" he knelt down besides her.

Val shows him her drawing, "I draw my family." She answered as she points the blue stick figure of a girl, "This is me," then she points at the stickman that is bluish green, "And this is you."

"Wow, you got my good side." Owen jokes making Val giggle.

Then a car parks in. Owen turns to see Claire coming out, "Hey, Claire. What's up?"

"Well, Owen, we need your help." She said, "You know the prey that we kept to feed the carnivores?" Owen nodded, "Half of them were taken and when we tried to find out who did it we found nothing but a shadow."

"Did you send someone to find the thief?"

"With did but they couldn't trace who did it."

Owen sighs, "Alright, Mike, Jay, and I will search with the Raptor Squad. Val is staying home since no one can babysit her."

"Why can't Quinn or Aggie babysit her? Or The HEAT team?"

"Quinn and Aggie are spending time with Marco tonight and the HEAT team is working on some research." Owen said, "And I don't hire babysitters that I don't know."

Claire nodded, "Alright," she said as she walks away.

Owen looks at Val, "Stay at the house, okay? There's a thief out here." Val nodded before being picked up by Owen and was put inside the jeep. Owen brings Cuddles and Flora at the back followed by Monica and Summer. Owen gets in his jeep and droves off home. Ingrid follows behind as they went home. Once Owen parks the jeep, Val, with Flora on her hands, gets off followed by Cuddles, Summer and Monica. Snow was there waiting while Spinny was trying to wake up Steven, "I'll be home soon, Val, just stay inside."

Val nodded as Owen ruffles her hair. Owen droves off back to paddock as Val went inside with her little friends. But they didn't know that there was a storm coming. Val place Flora on the coffee table before turning on the TV. Summer and Monica sits on the couch while Cuddles sits on the floor. Ingrid decided to come inside from the back with Steven and Spinny. Snow was already inside. Val decided to make peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Val grabbed the two jars from cabinet and then uses the stool to give her a boost to make her sandwich. Then they heard thunder Val, Cuddles and Monica yelped in surprise. Val looks at the window and saw it raining hard. "There was a storm?" Val mutters out in surprise.

As the rain fall heavily, a mysterious figure from outside watches Val curiously at the window. Val made her sandwich and places it at the table before getting a juice box. She opens the fridge and grabs an apple juice and then she closes it. Then she heard something at the halls. Val tilts her head before grabbing her sandwich. She went to the halls as the thunder and lighting flash together. Val stops and notices the window open. The rain was coming inside. Val puts down her snack and uses a chai to reach the window and closes. She looks at the window and saw someone behind her. She turns sharply and there was no one except the flash of lighting and combination of thunder. Val gulps and went down and gets her food. Once she did, she went to living room. She then saw someone at the shadows, "Uh…hello?" Val whispers out.

The figure steps out from the shadow and Val gasps to se it was a girl about nine years old. She wears a blue/red like mask that cover half her face. Her mouth is the only thing revealing. She has dark almost black oak hair with bright blue sapphire streaks and tips in it she has slight tan skin. She wears a blue one sleeveless swimsuit and robe like skirt. She has a spear attached to her back with bolas and a blow dart attached to her waist.

The two stared at each other as Val looks at her, "Are you lost?" The girl didn't say anything as she looks at Val, "Do you have a name?" The girl tilts her head but didn't say a word. Val blinks at her and said, "Are you hungry? I have a sandwich and a juice box." Val gives her food and drink to her.

The girl sniffs at the sandwich before taking it. She took a bite before nodding her head slightly. She ate the sandwich while following Val to the living room. Once they did, everyone looks at them.

"Sit with Summer." Val points at the bird, "She likes new people." The girl titled her head while chewing the food. She sits next to Summer as she eats. Once she finished, Val gives the girl her juice box. The girl sniffs at the straw before using it to drink the juice.

"I'm Valentina Rosalina...what's your name?" Val asked. The girl stops drinking and looks at Val.

She just looks at him and spoke quietly, "Gemstone Crystal."

"Your name's pretty." Val smile brightly. "Can I call you Gem for short?"

"Yes..." Gem nodded, "Are you...alone?"

Val shook her head, "No, my uncle is helping Ms. Dearing find a thief that is stealing the meat from the meat eating dinosaurs."

Gem blushed in embarrassment and spoke, "That was me..."

Val tilts her head as she sits next to her, "Why?"

"I...was hungry."

"My uncle has left over pizza." Val said, "It's anchovies." Val said a she gets off of the couch and went to fridge. She grabbed a pizza box and went back to Gem. She saw Gem using the remote to change channels. She was amazed to see that. Val went to her and Gem puts down the remote, "Here, it's cold. I don't know how to use a microwave yet." Gem holds the box and her necklace turned red. Val smelled something cooking she looks at Gem's hand. They were red as it warms up the pizza.

Once she finished, Gem puts it on the coffee table and opens to reveal cooked pizza. She grabbed on piece and her necklace turned white as she gently blows it. She took a bite and hums at the taste. Cuddles wanted pizza as he calls Val for one. Val grabs a pizza and gives it to him and he ate it. Snow, Ingrid and Spinny wanted pizza too. Gem and Val feeds them.

"Gem, how'd you do that?" Val asked. Gem holds her necklace, "This jewel is magic. It can only give me magic abilities."

"I can do things to." Val demonstrates as she summons a ball of light. Gem smiles in amazement and nodded.

"After the storm is over, do you want a tour around the park?" Val asked hopefully. Gem thinks about and nodded. Val smiles and hugs Gem happily. Gem smiles as she gently pat Val's head. After a while, the storm cleared and the two girls went out to explore. Ingrid follows them with Flora on her back and Cuddles. Summer and Monica followed them too. Summer flies while Monica rides him Ingrid's head. Val shows Gem around the island. Gem memorized the jungle and making friends with the dinosaurs. They went to carnivores and they instantly like Gem already. Val wants Gem to meet her uncle Owen. At first, Gem was nervous but she agreed since Val is her friend. They went to the control center while avoiding many humans. They went in and saw all the adults talking. Owen saw Val with Gem and was confused to see her.

"Val, who's this?" Owen asked. That got everyone's attention as they look at Val and Gem. Gem was about to grab her spear but Val spoke, "This is Gemstone she's my new friend and the one stealing food because she was hungry."

Claire looks at Gem in shock, "You did this?"

Gem nodded, "Yes and sorry."

Randy looks at her mask, "Why do you where a mask?"

"To hide my eyes," Gem said.

"Why?"

"Because they are not normal," Gem answered.

"Do you see us as normal?" Owen looks at everyone. Gem sighs and removes her mask to reveal her coconut brown eyes with neon rimed. But her eyes aren't human but reptilian. Everyone looks at her in amazement.

"Wow! Chica, your eyes are awesome!"

Gem touched her cheek that was closes to her right eye, "They are?"

"Yeah, I mean. They're like a dragon's eyes." Gem smiles and nodded.

Carl came to her, "Gem, what is your full name?"

"Gemstone Crystal,"

"Is that your full name?"

Gem shook her head, "No my last name I tried to hide."

"What's your last name?" Carl asked.

"Grady," gem answered. Everyone in the room was silence.

"I'm sorry; did you say your last name is Grady?" Elsie asked.

Gem nodded, "Yes, the last name belongs to my dad, Adam Grady."

Owen froze. His mind was shock to hear that. "Did you say Adam? Adam Grady?"

Gem nodded, "Yes, do you know him?"

"Know him? He's my cousin." Everyone gasps in shock. Owen has cousin! Gem stared at him in shock. She thought she has no blood relatives. Val smiles happily. If Gem's dad is related to her uncle and dad that means Gem is her cousin!

"Gem, what happen to your parents?" Carl asked.

Gem looks at ground sadly, "I remember being in a thing called a plane. My parents were archeologists. I was at the back while my parents were flying the plane. They were looking for an island that was lost and forgotten. Then there was a storm. It happens so fast but I remember was the plane crashing to the water and I was at the beach found and raised by dinosaurs."

"The island of forgotten." Carl muttered, "Gem, your parents were searching for the island that was long forgotten called the island of forgotten."

"That's a nice name." Randy said sarcastically.

"The island was never been found by ships or planes since they muss tediously been disappeared. And in my theory the island has an electronic shield that might cause planes and ships to lose control and sink or crash. Somehow you survived."

Gem nodded, "Yes, my necklace is magic and it protected me from danger."

Carl looks at the necklace, "Who gave it to you?"

"My parents gave it to me before they died." She answered, "It bonded with me ever since I was a baby." Carl nodded, "The jewel protected you for any danger because your parents love you and it only responds in your commands."

"So like the gem on her neck is 'magic'?" Randy asked as he was about take a bite from his candy bar but it suddenly taken by his hand and into Gem's.

"It is magic." Gem said as she eats his candy bar.

"Impressive..." Nick mutters.

"Why did you come here?" Carl asked.

"Well, you see. When I was traveling with some whales, I was captured by men and they studied me. They put me in a lab and it was scary. They force me to fight weird animals that I don't know and I would get praised. I got scared and I was able to escape. I found an island called Sorna and lived there for a while until I felt something that wants me to go here."

"Who did that you?" Carl asked.

"A man name Renaldo Mortem." Everyone gasps in shock. Mortem tried to experiment her. Owen was mad at the man even though he's dead. Owen wishes that he could kill that man. He already tried to kidnap Val and know he tried to experiment Gem. He crossed the line. He has to make things right for her. Owen kneels in front of Gem, "Gem, I know it we just met but I was wondering if you want to live with me and Val since you have no family left."

Gem smiles at him, "At the island of forgotten I made friends with dinosaurs and I always wondered about my true family." Gem said, "I really want to know you all, Uncle Owen." Gem gives Owen a big hug. Owen smiles and hugs her back Val joins in the hug.

"Owen, you should spend time with her as well as Val. She has a lot of catching up to do." Carl suggested.

Owen saluted him, "Already on it." He said, "Come on girls. Let's go to the raptor pack." They nodded as they went out. Gem was really happy because she finally meets family members that are blood related. She can't wait to show them her island and her dinosaur friends. Gem will protect her uncle and cousin from any danger.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming up soon! Happy New Year! More explanation next chapter!**


	5. Never mess with a Spirit

**Dragon Booster is a cartoon series. Watch it, it funny and cool. Also, I watched the Moana movie. It was awesome and I was inspired by the song called Know Who You Are.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Never mess with a Spirit**

Gem was riding on the backseat of Owen's jeep with Val, Flora, Cuddles, and Monica. Ingrid was running beside them while Summer flies from above.

Owen was driving the jeep towards the Raptor paddock. Gem wears a Jurassic World T-shirt that Owen bought her before taking her to the paddock. Once they reach it, they got out. Ingrid walks to them and stops as she lies down and let Monica and Cuddles off of her. They went to Gem and Val as Owen called, "Mike! Jay! Come down here! I want you two meet someone!"

Two males came down the stairs and look at Gem. Owen points at the blonde, "Gem, this is Michael Jones but you can call him Mike." Mike waves at her with a kind smile, "And that's Jay." Owen points at the male with sunglasses, "Guys, this is Gemstone Crystal Grady aka my second niece."

"You have a second niece? I thought Val was you only niece?" Mike looks at Gem in shock.

"Well, it a long story, you see it all started like this…" Owen voice trailed off as he explains the events to Mike. Gem looks at Jay and Jay looks at her.

"Are you one of Mortem's experiments?" Gem whispers out. She could feel his aura and it was cold.

Jay tilts his head, "Si, I was his experiment but I broke out," he said, "You're the new one that I heard. Your name was named Experiment Z. you were the strongest one."

Gem blushes a little, "Ye-yeah…"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Owen asked in shock as he broke off the conversation as he looks at the two.

"I only heard of her but I never seen her. She and I were both studied by Mortem and also were force to fight some creatures that was never supposes to be born," Jay said, "It started when I was still a prisoner of Mortem."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Seventeen year old Jay was fighting off a T-Rex. Mortem was watching him on monitor along with other scientist and Marco. Jay just finished killing the T-Rex and roared in Triumph._**

 ** _Mortem turned to a scientist, "Bring in a red Xenomorph."_**

 ** _Jay was growling at his kill until a hidden door opens up from a wall and a creature came out. It was red with a large curved oblong head with ridges, and it stands around 7–8 feet tall on its hind legs. It got a long, muscular tail and no eyes. It growls at Jay and Jay growls back._**

 ** _The two let out a roar and tackled each other. Jay grabbed its head and slams it to the ground. He bangs it on the ground hard again and again. Green acidic blood spilled on its mouth and Jay's armor skin to prevent him from getting hurt._**

 ** _Jay grabs the creature's head and twisted it, killing it instantly. Jay drops the head and stand up before roaring in triumph again. Mortem laughs at the scene, "Experiment X is getting stronger. He killed that Xenomorph in a second…Bring in the Queen."_**

 ** _Marco looks at him, "But Sir…I thought the Queen was suppose to be laying eggs."_**

 ** _"I know but I want to see how X fight to the next level."_**

 ** _Jay growls as he watched the blood sizzles to the ground but it slowly. Then suddenly a huge door open and Jay's head shot up and saw a big red creature with a crown like head. It hissed at Jay while he roared at her challengingly._**

 ** _The two fought. Jay dodged the giant's tail and claws. Jay jumps high and punched it on the face. It took few steps back and shook its head from the blow. Jay keeps jumping while punching and kicking the creature again and again._**

 ** _The creature was having a hard time to focus but then Jay raised his claw and slashed the creature's right arm off!_**

 ** _The creature roared in pain as acidic bloods spill on the ground. Jay punches its chest sending it falling and crash to the ground. Jay charges at it with claws raised and was about to end its life but two electrical tentacle like claws came and grabbed Jay before electrocuting him. Jay screeched in pain as he tries to fight it. He marched towards the fallen Queen as he tries to kill her but more electrical tentacles came and shocked him. In two minutes, he was unconscious. The tentacles took him away and more came to take away the Red Xenomorph Queen._**

 ** _Then the floor was replaced by a new one. "Bring in Experiment Z." Mortem ordered._**

 ** _Then the hidden door opens and Gem came out wearing her mask and no weapons were attached. Mortem smirks at her at the screen, "Bring thirty Xenomorphs in the arena." He ordered._**

 ** _Marco looks at him in disbelief, "But Sir! That's too much."_**

 ** _Mortem thinks about and sighs, "You're right, Marco…make that fifty-five."_**

 ** _"But-" Before Marco could protest fifty-five red Xenomorphs came. They hiss and snarl at Gem but Gem didn't even move as they advance. One was about to advance but then Gem raised her fist and hits it on the Xenomorph's on the stomach, it was sent back and it hits some of its kind on its way. It died from the attack. Gem then shots up and kicks a Xenomorph on its head, causing it to crack. She then punches one on the face, causing it to crack. She jumps one Xenomorph to another, kicking it or punching it. She flips to the air and kicks a Xenemorph into the face. She then kills the last one with one punch as it hits the wall._**

 ** _Once it was over, Mortem chuckles darkly. "It seems that experiment Z has perfected killing all my Xenomorphs." He said, "I have two great warriors in my army and if I find Alma's vessel that is holding the super serums. I will be unstoppable." Mortem turns to Marco, "Prepare the ship for X. his experiments is not yet complete. As for Z, keep an eye on her. Her powers are too great to lose."_**

 ** _Marco nodded and walks away while Mortem looks back at the screen to see Gem leaving. As she head back to her cell, chains attached themselves and brought her to the water. Gem can breathe underwater and she was being guarded outside. Gem pretended to sleep while she forms a water serpent to destroy the camera watching her. Once she did, she breaks her chains with her sharp teeth._**

 ** _When the guards came in to look for her, she turned into a mosasaurus and pulled them down silently into the water, killing them. She then got out of the water and into a compy to sneak out quickly so no one noticed until she escaped while avoiding the guards silently. She then jumps off a cliff and lands to water before swimming away quickly in her mosasaurus form. She was far away as possible from the island and turns back to her human for. She floats at the water and looks up at the night sky. She saw the moon shining down at her with no stars. She lifts her wet hand and raises it to the moon before clenching it to a fist. She looks at the horizon before swimming into fast pace. Then she slowly lifts herself from the water and was zooming with the water as she cuts through it. The water from her feet forms as it helps her rise up and in a few seconds it forms into an Eastern Dragon. It rose up with Gem surfing on the back of its head. She surfs her way to Isla of Sorna, where she could stay safe for a while._**

 ** _*End of flashback*_**

* * *

"Wow, you two have been all through that?" Mike whispers.

Gem nodded, "Yes, when I was in Isla Sorna. I've been hiding there until I got my strength back. Once I did, I went back to my Island and I was traumatized by Mortem. I would visit Isla Sorna when I have time until I felt a strange pull to here." Gem looks at Val, "And it was Val."

Val smiles brightly and holds Gem's hand, "Come one Gem! I want you to meet the Raptor Squad!" Gem smiles as Val leads Gem to the paddock. The raptors were curious about Gem but once they got her scent. She smells resembles to Val and they knew she's a new member of the pack, a hatchling! They welcome Gem to the pack.

Owen smiles at the scene until he heard two running figures. He turns and saw Sombra and Yuki. The two wolves have Quinn and Aggie on their backs. Once they stopped, the two girls got off of them and went to Owen, "Owen! Is true that Val has a cousin?!" Quinn asked Owen.

Owen grins and nodded, "Yup and she's over there." He points where Gem with Val and the raptors, "Why don't you two meet her."

Quinn grins and brings Aggie with her. Aggie waves with a smile at Owen before being dragged towards Gem. Owen chuckles along with Mike. Jay just stared at the scene before looking at the sky. The air seems warm for some reason. " _What's wrong with the air?_ " Jay thought.

* * *

Somewhere on island with a big volcano, a red fire like gem that is big as the palm of a human's hand was attached to a wall, inside of a volcano. Then, a wasp like drown came and hovers at the gem attached to the wall. It took out a claw like hand and grabs the gem before pulling it with some difficulties before taking off with the gem. Once it did, it went to a ship that was farther away from the island with a huge volcano.

A man with white hair and facial hair was at the ship with a controller in gloved covered hand. His name is Cameron Winter. He's a technological mogul, who happens to be the former colleague and arch-nemesis of Dr. Nick Tatapoulos. But he wants power to be more famous and tried to control mutants with his technologies but failed and become a wanted criminal.

The drone came to him and hands him the gem. The Cameron smirks and holds the gem with his gloves on and admires it, "What a fine piece of gem aren't you?"

He walks inside his ship while the drone stays up. "I hope you and your pet are to play, Nickels." He said darkly.

But Cameron failed to realize that the volcano started to erupt and a loud high-pitch angry scream came from it.

* * *

Gem looks up to the sky as if she heard something. Val tugs her arm and Gem looks at her little cousin, "What's wrong Gem? You look scared." Val looks at her innocently.

Gem smiles at her and ruffles Val's head, "Yes, I'm fine. I just felt something wrong."

"Oh…do you want to meet Kaila, Godzilla and Cymopoleia?" Val asked. Gem nodded with a smile as Val leads her cousin to the beach where the big mutants are. Nick was at the beach watching Godzilla sleeping with Kaila next to him. He saw Val and Gem going over to Kaila, who woke up and saw Val with Gem. Instantly, Kaila fells in love with Gem already because she is another hatchling. The Elsie came in a hurry, "Nick! You got to see this!"

Nick follows Elsie to the cabined and saw the TVs showing every volcano in the world about to erupt. "What's going on?" Nick asked in shock.

"We don't know. All the volcanoes are active for some reason and even the dormant volcanoes are going to erupt!" Elsie explains.

Then the phone rings. Nick answered, "Hello?"

" _Worm-Guy, this is Hicks. You've seen the news of every volcano about to erupt?_ "

"Yes and do you know what's going on?"

" _No but we discovered where this all started. There's an island with a big volcano near the Bermuda Triangle and believe me there's something bad there. I'll send you the location._ "

Nick nodded, "We'll be there as soon as we can." He said as he hangs up, "Pack up, we're heading out."

* * *

At the HEAT Seeker, Val and her friends were at the top deck looking at the horizon. Gem enjoys the cool breeze on her face as she smiles happily. Kaila, Godzilla and Cymophelia were following the ship underwater while Sombra and Yuki were at the top deck. Summer was soaring through the sky as she follows the ship. As the ship sailed, they reached the island with a really big volcano.

"Wow…Hicks wasn't joking about the volcano being big." Randy mutters inside the ship as he looks at the window.

"Let's land," Nick said, "Maybe we'll-" Nick was cut off when he saw something coming out of the water. Everyone gasps to see a giant robot with yellow visor.

"What is that thing?!" Randy screamed.

Then the robot spoke, " _Hello Nickels._ "

Nick gasps, "Cameron!"

Cameron was inside the robot as Cameron smirks, "Yes, I hope you like my new toy because it will be sure to be a big hit!"

The robot readied its arm canon and fired an energy ball. Val screamed, causing her distress call to come up. Sombra jumps in and fired his black fireball. It caused an explosion, that collision caused the HEAT Seeker to be push backwards and everyone holds on. Then Godzilla, Kaila and Cymophelia exploded out of the water and let out their powerful roars. Randy cheers, "Yeah! The G-Man, K-Girl and C are going to take the giant robot down!"

The three mutants roar at the robot before using their fire power to hit it but the robot's armor prevented form getting hurt. Yuki uses her ice power to freeze the water at the robot's leg. It struggles to break free and it was the perfect opportunity for Godzilla to use his tail and hits the robot. It falls while breaking the ice. The girls went inside and saw Randy trying to hack on the robot, "Man, he upgraded his security. He even add a-" Randy was cut off when Quinn yelled out, "FIREBALL!"

Randy looks at Quinn and said, "It's actually a firewall."

"Not theta! THAT!" she pointed a real fireball coming down at them. They screamed as Monique steers the boat away from the fireball. It hits the water causing a big splash. Then suddenly, the big volcano erupted and formed a big lava lady. Her eyes were burning red and her body was made of completely out of lava. There was small hole on her chest that revealed her lava from inside.

"Is that a mutant?!" Elsie screamed.

"No way! It has no gamma radiation!" Mendel said as he looks at the computer.

"SHE!" Quinn, Aggie and Gem yelled at him. Mendel flinched when the three girls yelled at him.

Lava woman summons a lava ball and fires at the intruders. The mutants dodged the attacked and robot moves out of the way. The lava woman screams before firing fireballs again and again.

"What's she's mad about?!" Randy screams.

Quinn looks at the window as she saw the lava lady glaring at Cameron Winter, "Why is she glaring at him?" Quinn mutters before running up to the deck. She saw something glowing inside the robot's chest.

She took out her binoculars and uses it to look at the robot's chest. There was a red glow inside. "What is that thing?" Quinn mutters out. She puts down her binoculars and tries to know what is inside. Then Summer swoops over to it.

"Summer!" Val screams as she watched her friend fly straight towards the robot.

Summer then burst into flames as she flies towards the robot and slash the chest, leaving a huge burned opening. Then they saw a gem that was attached to the robot. It's like an energy source of some kind.

"What is that?" Val mutters out.

"I don't know but it appears to have a strong energy signature." Mendel said.

The lava lady saw the gem and roars as she summons another fireball and fires at the robot. Cameron was able to move out of the way. The blast hit the water causing a big wave. Everyone on the ship hold on but Quinn was thrown over board.

"QUINN!" Aggie screams in fear when she saw her sister fall off the boat. Then suddenly Summer swoops down and grabbed Quinn from the back of her jacket before lifting her up with full strength.

"Wow!" Quinn yelped as she looks at Summer, "How are you doing this?!"

Summer just shrieks in response before taking of with Quinn on her talons. Everyone was shock to see that. Randy turns to Val, "Where do you find her?" he points at Summer.

Before Val could speak, Gem runs outside and jumps to the water. As she dives in, she resurfaces with water supporting her feet. She surfs the water towards the robot. Her eyes were black as night and her pupils turned into blue silts. She bared her fangs as she surf in full speed. She summons water like blade and slashes the robot's right arm off. As the arm fell to the water, Cameron growls as he was about to use the robot's other arm. But Gem then crouches down and the waters shot up. The water forms into a humanoid dragon. It roared as it punches Cameron's robot again and again as Gem controls it.

Randy stared at Gem in shock and fear before saying, "Val, remind me not to anger your cousin." He didn't look at Val as the little girl nodded.

Summer carries Quinn towards the chest and drops her in. Quinn lands on a big metal pole as she saw the glowing gem. She was about to touch it but withdraw when she felt it was hot. She heard Gem roar from below and looks down. Gem brought out her spear and throws it at Quinn inhuman strength. Quinn caught it and uses to pull the gem out. Cameron saw this and was about to use the left arm to swat Quinn away but Kaila grabbed hold of it with her jaws.

Her protective mother instincts kicked in when she saw her oldest was going to get hurt. With a mighty pull, the other arm was ripped out and tossed away. Quinn pulls the gem out before throwing it up and hits it like a baseball towards the HEAT Seeker.

Randy came up the deck and shouted, "I got it!" but once he did. He yelps in pain when he touched the gem. It was too hot to hold causing him to throw the gem up and was caught by Val. As Randy blows his hands to cool them off, Val looks at gem in her hands. She didn't feel any pain when she touched the gem but she could feel the connection with the gem and the lava lady. Val saw the hole on the lava lady's heart and that made Val realize something.

Summer gets Quinn and flies away as Godzilla tackles the robot to the ground and rips it apart. Cameron was about to fire his missiles but they wouldn't launch. "What?!" Cameron yells angrily.

Inside the HEAT Seeker, Aggie was able to hack in Cameron's robot and put a virus on it. She smirks at her work, "Not so tough are ye, Cameron?"

Cameron smashes his fists at the controls angrily until he hears a growl. He looks at visor of the robot and watched as Cymophelia uses her jaw to remove the visor to reveal Cameron. The lava lady saw him and glares at him. She summons another lava ball and was about to fire but stopped when she saw a red glow. She turns slowly to see Val on the HEAT Seeker with the gem in both of her hands. The fireball disappeared in the lava lady's hand as Val lowers the gem. She looks at the water and suddenly it began to shrink and creating a passage for the lava lady to walk. The earth from bellow created steps for Val as she walks down and towards the island.

Then the lava lady roars as she removes herself from the island and crawls towards Val inhuman speed, leaving a trail of lava behind. Val walks towards the lava lady on the wet floor. " _I know who you are._ " She thought as she walks.

The lava lady crawls over to her angrily. Each of Val's steps is followed by the lava lady's hand. " _I know your name._ " Val thought.

Kaila saw her baby in trouble and was about to help but then stopped when she felt the water holding her, trying to tell her to interfere.

Val steps up on a big rock and stands there, " _Cameron stole the heart from inside you._ " She watched as the lava lady charges at her but Val didn't move, " _But it doesn't define you._ "

The lava lady stops in front of her causing smoke to come to Val as it vanish the lava lady shows her full height. She glares at Val but the five year old didn't move or scram. She looks at the lava lady with pity and sadness, "This is not who you are." Val whispers out.

The lava lady heard her and then she stared at Val. She looks at the girl's eyes. Those eyes, those bright sapphire blue eyes. They remind her of someone…someone that she dears the most. An image of a beautiful woman with slightly tan skin, black hair and sapphire blue eyes was shown into Val and it cause the lava lady to calm down and slowly turn into solid rock.

"You know who you are." Val said as the lava lady lowers her head as Val place her forehead at hers. Val closes her eyes and whispers out, "Who you truly are."

The lava lady closes her eyes as well as Val lets go and place the gem back to the hole and hen in a few seconds red, yellow and orange line cracks came and then the rocks fall out to reveal a beautiful face of a woman that has red skin, red fire like hair, and yellow lines on her skin. She wears beautiful clothing and fire like long skirt that reaches down. As she opens her eyes, hey reveal ruby red. She glanced down at Val and smiles as she rose up and forms a crown. Val smiles as she whispers out, "Safara,"

The one knows as Safara smiles at Val again before flying up high. The water from below moved and picks up Val from the waist and giggles as she watched as Safara lifts her arms up before her hands started to glow. All the volcanoes around the world stopped from erupting before being put to rest. Elsie saw this and said it to the others.

"Wow!" Randy awed. Everyone was shock too when they saw that. Summer puts Quinn back to the ship and Quinn was hugged by Aggie. Gem jumps back in the boat as the ocean returns Val back to the ship. Kaila checks on her hatchlings to see if there were okay. Once she saw that they don't have a scratch she nuzzles them happily.

Safara looks at the kids and they look back. She smiles and nodded at them and then the ocean started to form into a lady. Her water like gown blends with the ocean. Everyone minus Safara awed at her. She smiles at them and then to Safara. Then Safara looks over where Cameron was. She narrowed her eyes when she looks at him. She lifts her right arm and fire like chains came out from the volcano and grabbed Cameron. He screams as he was lifted out from the robot and was sent to the volcano. He struggles and screams for help but the others minus the two elements watched in shock. Kaila shielded her hatchlings from the sight, not wanting them to see that. Cameron was sent inside the volcano and never seen again.

Safara looks at the water lady and nodded. Gem went towards the water lady and whsipers out, "Kaimana."

Kaimana smiles at Gem and nodded. Gem smiles and went to her as Kaimana lowers herself so she can hug Gem. Once they hug, Quinn went to her.

"Gem, you know her?" she asked in shock.

Gem looks at her and nodded, "Yes, she is a water spirit and she actually met me and Val when she was still a baby." Gem looks at Kaimana and smiles, "She's the one who became our friend."

* * *

 ** _*Flashback five years ago*_**

 ** _Four year old Gem was at the beach with her mom and dad and her aunt and uncle with their baby. Gem's hair was black and her eyes were brown like humans. She didn't have blue tips or reptilian eyes yet. Her necklace was one and she never removes it._**

 ** _Gem's dad is name Adam Grady. He's muscular, tall, has tan skin and brown and brown eyes. Her mom is a beautiful Hawaiian lady as she helps Alma prepare the food for the picnic. Oscar was caring for his baby Val. Gem was running around until she went to her uncle Oscar, "Uncwe Oscaw, can I hold Wal?" she asked._**

 ** _Oscar chuckles and nodded, "Sure." He said as he helps Gem holds Val properly, "Remember, don't drop her, okay?"_**

 ** _Gem nodded as she carefully holds her baby cousin, who was giggling happily at Gem. Gem was trying to teach baby Val to talk, "Say Sand."_**

 ** _Baby Val was only ten months old and she can't speak yet. Her only words were, "GAH!"_**

 ** _Gem giggles as she continues walking but stopped when Val shifted, "What, wwong Wal?" Val points over to the undergrowth to see bunch of birds trying to get two baby sea turtles. Once was slightly bigger and the other one was shorter. Gem saw this and went towards them, "Shoo! Shoo! Bad biwdies!" Gem scolded as baby Val try to shoo them with her chubby little arms. The birds fly away as Gem went towards the sea turtles._**

 ** _"It's okay, they gone." Gem said, "You awe safe!"_**

 ** _The two sea turtles saw the cost was clear and the oldest nudges the little turtle before the two started crawling towards the water with Gem and baby Val watching them as they reach to the ocean the use their flippers to wave goodbye to the two. Gem smiles as Val giggles. As the two went in the water, the ocean shines and then gentle waves came. Gem saw the water move and reveal a seashell. Gem giggles as she went to the seashell. She let Val get it before standing up. Then the water moved again to reveal another shell and a fish._**

 ** _The fish jumps back to the water as Gem walks towards the shell. They saw the ocean like an aquarium and saw an adult sea turtle swam past them along with two baby sea turtles that they met. They giggled and saw the water form into Kaimana. Gem tilts her head and Kaimana tilts hers. Kaimana lowers her watery hand and Val touches it, causing some water to rain at her and Gem and Val dropped the seashell. They giggle as Kaimana smile at them. Then they heard Oscar calling Gem and Val. Kaimana picks up the shell and give it to them. Val takes it and giggles as Kaimana picks the two girls and bring them back to the shores. Val wave goodbye as Gem said, "Bye-Bye."_**

 ** _Kaimana waves goodbye before going back to water and disappeared. Gem smiles as she and Val went back to their parents._**

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

Everyone stared at her and Kaimana in shock. Mendel whips a tear away, "That's the most beautiful story I had ever heard."

"Yeah, I can't believe you two befriended a spirit." Randy said.

Val went to Kaimana, "Wow…" she awed. Kaimana smiles and gently pats her head, causing it to get wet.

"Why did Cameron stole the gem that belongs to Safara?" Monique asked.

"The energy signature of that gem must've got him to find it and use it on his machine." Nick said as he looks at the broken down robot.

"It's actually the Heart of Flames." Gem explains, "It has the power to control fire and it has strong energy but it's also hot to touch."

"Then why didn't Val get burned?" Randy asked.

"It won't burn the one with a purest heart." Gem added, "Val is pure and that's why it didn't burn her."

Val smiles and then they all look at Safara. Safara looks at them and made a circular motion with her hand. A small ruby red gem appeared and it slowly flies to Val. Val watched as the gem went to her locket and attached itself on it.

"What was that?" Elsie asked.

" _I am giving her accesses to enter my realm anytime and if Val needs my help she will call me if she's in trouble._ " Safara said in their minds. They awed at her in shock as she flies high to the sky before telepathically saying, " _Goodbye and thank you._ " She went inside the volcano as it went to dormant.

"Well, that was something," Nick said, "Let's go home."

They nodded as Monique drives the boat back to Jurassic World. Val and Gem wave goodbye to Kaimana as she disappeared to the water. Val looks at her cousin and asked, "I wonder what happen to Cameron?"

Gem shrugs as they went back inside.

* * *

Inside a fiery kingdom, Safara was sitting on her throne as she checks her nails. She then glanced to her right and saw Cameron Winter stuck on the wall as a solid rock. His coal black face was filled with pain and fear. She smirks at her work before checking her nails again.

Never mess with a Spirit.

* * *

 **Done, I'm almost done with the story and then ill do the tremors and the predacons. The HTTYD is after the predacon story and Ganriel explain to me about why should I make an Iron Giant crossover?**

 **I'll make more soon so bye!**


	6. A Frenemy

**If anyone asked: Summer is a Phoenix. And if someone knows about Phoenix tell me. And enderdragonprincess I changed Aqua your I-Spino to Misu as in Ripples in the Water in Native American.**

 **And MMM to answer you questions, I am not making Jake jealous to Jay and Mia and yes I am skipping that and let Jake win Mia's heart and have eggs. And Jay and Val will go back to their home before the eggs are even born. And lastly, Bill and his gang's souls are not going to appear. Val will not inherit the power of Chief of fire and death and she cannot bring Emily back from the dead.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Frenemy**

At space, there was a space ship that is filled with alien like prisoners. Inside the prison ship, there was an explosion. Many guards and drones were going to the source of the explosion. Then hidden shadow, a young boy that appears to be thirteen emerges out from the shadow.

He has black hair but the left side is shaved. His eyes are dark brown and they look like tiger eyes. He wears black and red clothes. The boy grins, revealing his canine like teeth, before running off. He hides behind a wall when guards run past the boy. The boy peeks before running towards a room that has many confiscated things. He grabbed an alien like dagger and a pouch.

He sprinted towards another room that has many ships. He sneaked into one and activates it before taking off. The boy laughs happily until something almost shot his ship. He turns and glares to see security ships chasing him. He then readied hyper space and grins when the ships moved away from him. He uses the hyper speed and his ship was moving so fast that its destination was heading to earth.

* * *

Val and her Uncle Owen were riding on Kaila with Marco, Quinn and Aggie as well as the raptor squads, hybrids, Ingrid, Monica, Summer, Flora, and Cuddles. The D-Squad members were riding on Cymopelia while the HEAT Team was riding on Godzilla. Gem was surfing at the water. She's guiding them to the Island of Forgotten. She can turn into a leviathan and she swims fast. It took two days to get there since it's really mysterious. Then they saw a huge island.

Everyone got off the mutants and Gem turns back to her human form. She guides them through the jungle. Gem was been raised by the dinosaurs that live here and taught her everything she needs to survive.

Once they were out of the jungle, they were in a clearing that has a really, really long and big mountain that looks like a lady sleeping.

"Where are we?" Mike asked.

Gem looks at him and smiles, "We're at Avani's home." Then Gem took a deep breathe and yells happily, "I'M HOME!" her voice echoed through the whole island. Then the ground started to shake.

Everyone watched as many dinosaurs of different species came. They all went to Gem and were really happy to see her. Gem made weird happy grunts, purrs, growls and huffs. Then they move away to make a path for a female Indominus Spino. Her scales are ocean blue, her underbelly is a darker sapphire blue and her sail is a sea-foam blue color with crystal blue streaks in it along with crystal blue specks on her back and her eyes are a iridescent sky blue rimmed with deep sea blue.

"MISU!" Gem smiles happily. She hugs the hybrid's snout.

Everyone stares at Misu in shock. Jay, on the other hand, wasn't shock. He sees Assassin and Hunter a lot so he wasn't always surprise. "Well, this is interesting." Jay mutters out. They stared at him. Why isn't he shock about this?!

Then a female came. She has dark teal scales with a pale blue green underbelly and dark almost black blue tiger stripes on her body and turquoise teal scales on her back she has amber reddish eyes rimmed with turquoise green.

Gem lets go of Misu and smiles at the , "Laika!" she giggles as the name Laika gives her a big lick. Then a female Archeopteryx glides down and perch herself at Gem's shoulder. "Hello Arsenica," Gem smiles.

Arsenica has dark grey feathers/scales with ombrae to a neon turquoise green at the tips of her wing feathers, crest, and tail. She also has slight specks of black in her feathers and scales her eyes are an aquamarine color rimmed with blue green grey.

"Gem, you have a lot of dinosaur friends." Alex spoke in awe.

Gem smiles and nodded, "Yup, they are the ones who take care me with the help of Kaimana and Avani."

"Okay, we know Kaimana but who's Avani?" Marco asked.

Gem looks at him and smiles as she points at the big mountain. They look at the mountain and gasp as the mountain shift before rising up to reveal a beautiful woman. She looks down at them and smiles. Then hidden hands came bellow the humans as they were lifted up. They awed as they look at the mountain name Avani. Gem clears her throat and they all look at her, "Everyone, this is Avani the Spirit of Earth." Gem introduced, "She and Kaimana help me with my powers and help me learn about my human cultures."

"How did they find you?" Quinn asked.

"Kaimana found me when the plain crash and how my necklace saved my life." Gem smiles sadly.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Inside of a plane, Adam was flying the plane. Gem's mother, Noalani **(pronounced noah-lah-nee)** was reading Gem a book as they sit behind the flight deck, "The elemental spirits are all sisters." Noalani reads out, "They protect the ones who earned their trust and loyalty."_

 _Four year old Gem was holding a seashell that the Water Spirit gave her and Val. Gem wanted to give it to Val but Alma insist that she should keep it as souvenir since she and her parents are leaving for a long archeological trip to find the Forgotten Island. "Will they be fwiends to us?" Gem asked her mommy._

 _Noalani smiles, "Yes, if you are pure or worthy to be friends with them."_

 _Gem giggles happily, "You think we will go to Juwassic Wowld in Isla Numblaw?"_

 _Noalani smiles at her daughter. She told Gem many stories about Numblar and she dreams to meet the dinosaurs, "Soon, sweetheart, soon."_

 _Then there was a loud boom coming from the outside. They saw lightning coming from outside and Noalani knew there was a storm. She gets off of her seat and buckles her daughter. "Sweetheart, stay here. I'll be right back." Noalani said to her daughter before giving her book and heading towards her husband. She sits next to him at the copilot seat._

 _"Adam? What's wrong?" Noalani asked her husband worriedly._

 _"There's a storm coming, Noa. We have to land the plane before we get hit." Adam said worriedly._

 _Gem wants to know what's going on. She called to them, "Momma, Papa, what's wwong?"_

 _Noalani turns to her daughter, "Nothing, sweetheart, just stay there and buckle up." Gem hugs the book and shell with all her might as thunder and lighting continues on._

 _Adam and Noalani tried to avoid the storm but tragedy struck when a lightning hits one of the plane's wings. Adam tries to control the plane but soon both engines were on fire._

 _Gem screams in fear when she saw the fire at the window. Noalani and Adam tried to hold on but soon were falling. They are going to crash at the ocean. Adam looks at his wife sadly and hurtfully, "I'm so sorry." He whispers._

 _Noalani looks at her husband with tearful eyes, "I love you." She whispers. She then yelled, "GEM HOLD ON!" Gem did was she was told and holds on as the plane crash to the ocean while the storm continues on. The windows were shattered and Adam and Noalani were killed but Gem, on the other hand, was unconscious. She holds on her book and shell. Her necklace is attached to her neck started to glow blue. The blue glow surrounds Gem and started to change her. Her black hair became longer and blue highlights appeared, her regular teeth become like fangs, and then she gasps before going back to unconsciousness._

 _The plane slowly sank to bottom where it shall never return. Then suddenly Kaimana enters by the broken window. She saw the dead parent and Gem. Seeing Gem in her new looks. She removes the seatbelt before picking her up. She could feel Gem breathing underwater meaning she's alive. She gathers Gem's book, shell and a picture frame that has her family in it and gets out of the plane before reaching the surface. Once she did, there was a storm ragging on and the ocean has big waves. Narrowing her ocean blue eyes, Kaimana uses her free arm and snapped it forward. The ocean then made a clear path of water for Kaimana to cross with Gem in her arms._

 _They reach to an island that has a magical protective dome that keeps the storm from reaching the island. Kaimana enters the barrier and went to a secret tunnel that leads to a waterfall. There, Avani was checking on the animals on her home. Then she saw her sister Kaimana coming with a human child in her arms. They telepathically communicate with their minds._

 _"Sister? Where did you find that child?" Avani asked worriedly as she looks at Gem._

 _"This child is name Gem. She is the one I befriended along with her cousin." Kaimana said, "Her parents are dead and she changed."_

 _Avani lowers her giant hand as Kaimana placed Gem on the grass like hand. Gem was lifted up and Avani inspects her. Gem doesn't have any injuries and she looks healthy. Avani lowers Gem back to Kaimana and the water spirit picks up Gem again._

 _"She has no injuries or sickness. She is fine and healthy." Avani assured, "But the necklace she's wearing is magic. She will need to learn how to control after all it did save her life."_

 _"Thank you, sister." Kaimana smiles, "She needs a place to rest."_

 _"Already taken care of," Avani said and Misu came towards the falls, "Misu, please take this child to your nest and keep her warm. When she wakes up, give her a tour around the island and be her surrogate mother."_

 _Misu nodded and uses her claws to gently pick up Gem with her belongings and carries her to her nest. Avani smiles and then calls a pack of raptors. Four female raptors came. They are taller than average raptors. The alpha is an indigo colored raptor named Indigo. Alight brown raptor that has ember flame marking on each sides name Ember also nicknamed Flame is the Beta. The co-beta named Therma her full name is Hypothermia. Her scales are pale blue and there are white markings of swirls on her. And the last one is names Kindred is the scout. She has tan scales and black tiger stripes._

 _They look at Avani and bowed. Avani smiles down at them, "Train the human child to be a huntress. She needs to learn how to protect herself."_

 _They nodded before they run off. Kaimana smiles, "I will return to teach her how to swim and teaching water magic."_

 _Avani nodded, "We must also teach her how to be human. After all, she has human a family on the outside world."_

 _Misu walks through the jungle and was at her nesting ground. She gently puts Gem on the leaf bed and lies behind her. Her things were place at tree trunk and were dried. Gem shivers at the cold but Misu gently place her tail as a blanket for her to keep Gem warm. Gem snuggles closer for the warm and smiles in her sleep. Misu looks at her and sighs. It's going to be hard to raise her. Is not that she doesn't like hatchlings, she took care of predator hatchlings not human but the hatchling did lose her family and she needs someone to raise her._

 _Gem shifted in her sleep before opening her eyes to reveal dragon brown eyes. She looks up to see Misu looking at her. "Who are you?"_

 _Misu rumbles at her and Gem understands, "M-Misu?" Misu nodded. Misu picks her up at the back of her shirt with her jaws and put Gem on her back. Misu stood up and gives Gem a tour around the island. Gem saw many new things and dinosaurs. Gem meets Laika and Arsenica. Laika is like an aunt figure to her and Arsenica is her faithful companion. Then they reach to Avani and Gem gasps when she saw the giant humanoid green plant lady. Avani explains to Gem everything and she was sad but soon was happy when she's allowed to live here with them and is trained to survive and to control her new powers. Gem became skill full with her speed and strength. She can outrun a raptor, outswim sharks and can swing to vines. She is a wild child of island and she is not to be the one that you should mess with._

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Everyone awed at her story. Gem looks at Avani and smiled, "Avani and Kaimana teached me about my human culture so I won't forget who I truly am."

"You still have that shell?" Owen asked.

Gem smiles and nodded, "Yes, it's in my small hut. I'll show you." Avani lowered her hands and everyone got off. They follow Gem around the island. They saw different species of dinosaurs roaming around and beautiful scenery. Gem showed them her little hut and shows them the shell. Monica and Arsenica became friends and Misu became friends with the other hybrids. The Raptor Squad meet Gem's raptors and they too became part of the pack. As time move by, it was time to head home. Misu, Arsenica and Gem's raptor squad were coming along while Laika stays behind since she has to take care of the young ones.

As they said their goodbyes, they all went back to Jurassic World.

At Jurassic World, everyone was doing their routine. Nick was reading some files, Owen was training the raptors with Jay and Mike, Alex and Sofia were keeping an eye on the hybrids, Elsie was doing research, Randy was playing video games, Mendel was fixing Nigel, Monique is teaching Quinn martial arts, Aggie was writing her journal in her laptop, Gem was hula dancing at the ocean and teaching Val how to do it.

Life in Jurassic World is fun…Sort of.

* * *

Somewhere hidden in jungle was a mini spaceship. It was a bit broken down but can still fly. It opens the door and a thirteen year old boy comes out. He looks around and grins when the cost was clear. He went out before closing the door ad activating camouflage mode. He went out and climbs up a tree. He saw a city somewhere and grins. Big city means easy pocket picking. He jumps down and went there in a flash.

* * *

Val and Gem were at the lab watching many hatchlings being born. Wu was studying Arsenica since she has her claws that are arsenic grey color and she is also poisonous. Gem told him that when Arsenica was just an egg. She was stillborn and Gem uses her magic necklace to heal her and result it gave her poisonous bite and breathe and can shoot poison dart like feathers and can leave behind arsenic dust that is toxic to her enemies.

Then scientists walk past the girls, "Did you hear? There's a thief in park." A scientist said.

The other one nodded, "Yeah, there were reports in the hotel that any thing that was taken were phones, coins, or anything shiny."

"And the strangest thing the doors and windows weren't even open. Its like the thief just got in without getting notice."

Gem glanced at them and wonders who stole the items. Gem stood up and walks away. Val saw her cousin leaving and follows her not before she picks up Flora. Monica and Arsenica followed them too. They went out of the lab and then outside. Gem was outside and closes her eyes. Her necklace glow slightly. She could hear the trees telling her about the thief in the jungle. Opening her eyes, she walks down the stairs and the others follow. Quinn and Aggie were at the park. They saw their friends and waved but stopped when Gem walk pass them with a serious face. Confused, they look at Val who gestured them to follow. Nodding, the two girls follow them. They headed towards the jungle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the thirteen year old boy was counting his items that he stole form the hotel rooms. He grins when he took put a pearl necklace. He puts them in his pouch happily. Then he heard rustling from the undergrowth. Taking out his dagger, he slowly stalks to the undergrowth and pushes the leaves away to reveal a…flower?

The kid chuckles to himself, "It's just a plant." He grins. Then the flower moved and fired seeds at him. He ducks and the seeds hit a rock and it was wrapped with vines. The kid looks at the rock and the flower in shock. Then the flower summons giant vines and attacked the boy. The boy yelped as he dodged the vines and made a run for it but stopped when a girl with black and blue hair and brown dragon like eyes was glaring at him with cross arms.

He looks at her strangely, "What are you looking at?" the girl narrowed her eyes before bring out her hand that has razor sharp nails. Terrified, the boy ducked when the girl swipes her claws at him. She strikes a rock that was sliced. The boy turns to the rock and the girl. Scared, the boy made a run for it.

The girl chased the boy as he screams. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" He ducks again when the girl almost sliced his head. He made a tight turn and face with an orange hooded kid about one year younger than him. The kid punched the ground and it caused huge crack and the ground to be misshaped. That action sends the boy flying towards the tree. He screams on top of his lungs as he was able to grabbed hold a branched with his hand. He pants and hangs on top of tree. He grins, "YEAH! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" he yelled smugly.

Bad idea

There was a strong huffed behind him. He slowly turns and his eyes widen when he saw a huge, scary, red scaled carnivore! He screamed when the creature opens its crocodile like jaws. The boy lets go of the branch and the creature got a big bite of the tree. The boy barrel rolls down and got up ad watched as the creature spits out the tree bark. He laughs but that caught the attention of the creature. It snapped its head at him and glares. Scared, the boy made another run for it, "WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS?!" the boy screams as the creature chased him with snapping jaws. Then the girl and hooded kid came from the corner and joins with the creature.

The boy runs behind a tree and stayed there as the three psychos run passed him. Peeking out of the tree, he grins and went out with hands on his waist, "That's right; no one can catch Damien Rouge!" he grin but soon something hit him in the head so hard that it made him fall on the ground unconscious.

The one that hit him was a girl with orange hair, green eyes with glasses and freckles. She was holding a frying pan in her hand. She looks at boy strangely as the three came back. The hooded figure removes its hood o reveal a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, "Nice work Aggie."

Aggie smiles and nodded. "A hope ye three are okay, Quinn."

Quinn nodded, "Gem, Assassin and me are okay."

Gem nodded then realizes something, "Wait! Where's Val and Flora?!"

"HERE!" Val's little voice called as she was walking towards them with Flora on her pot.

Gem sighs in relief before using he ice breathe to freeze the boy name Damien. "We should tell the adults about this." She said.

"Yup and also returning the belongings that were stolen," Quinn added.

"The lad's name is Damien Rouge." Aggie said, "A dinnae think he's frem here."

Val points up the sky, "He's from space!" They stared at her, "Flora found a spaceship."

"Okay, we'll talk about that later after we head home." Quinn said as she looks up ahead and yells angrily, "ASSASSIN!"

Assassin has his jaws wide open so he can eat the frozen boy but he stopped when Quinn called his named. His open jaws were inched close to the Damien. He glanced at Quinn and then Damien and then back to Quinn. "Don't eat him." Quinn ordered sternly.

Annoyed, Assassin did as he was told. Quinn carries Damien with ease as they went back to the park with explanations.

* * *

At the raptor paddock in the middle of the night, every worker was there with a half frozen Damien. His head can move but his body was still frozen because of Gem. Damien struggles as he tries to break free. The items were returned back to the owners and the thief was dealt with. Damien glares at them, "If I get out of here, you'll be sorry!"

"Why didn't you get out before?" Gem glares back.

"Why are you here?" Owen asked.

"I ain't telling ya." Damien snorts.

Val steps in, "He was sent to prison by the Nova Core after he stole a priceless jewel and got arrested for stealing."

Damien looks at her in shock, "How'd you know that?!"

"I read your mind." Val answered.

"What are ya telapathetic?" he said. Damien said telepathic wrong. He turns his head away from them.

"You mean telepathic." Quinn corrected, not wearing her hood.

"Ye said it wrong." Aggie added.

Damien turns to them, "I didn't-" he was cut off when he saw Quinn and Aggie. He looks at them for a while and asked, "Who're the blonde hotty and the cutie with the glasses."

The two girls gave him a blank look on him while Marco glares at him as Marco place two protective hands on each of his daughters' shoulders. "Alright, that's it. Assassin, eat him."

Assassin looms down at Damien and growls hungrily at him. Damien's eyes widen in fear and screams, "AAAAAHHHHH! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE IT EAT ME?!"

"Yes, yes we are." Gem answered with her arms cross.

Damien tries to escape as Assassin looms over him. Then jay was in front of Damien and said, "He's only a kid." Jay looks at everyone, "He may steal those items but death is not the answer."

"Yeah, listen to that guy." Damien spoke in fear and shock since Jay wasn't wearing his boots or sunglasses on. Damien saw his hybrid form.

Everyone looks at each other and then to them. Simon came to Jay, "Well, he is still a child so it's best that he stays house arrest."

"In other words, he's grounded." Owen said with Val on his arms.

Damien snorts, "Sure and where will I be grounded? Hmmm?"

"You will stay with me and my mother until you are free to leave." Jay answered dully.

"What if I say no?"

"Then you will live in Assassin's stomach." Jay points a claw at the big hybrid. Assassin licks his jaw and growls hungrily at Damien. Damien froze in fear, "OkayIwilllivewiththatguy."

Simon smiles and nodded, "Alright then, Gem, unfreeze him."

"How can little girl unfreez-" Damien was cut off when Gem uses her heat breathe to melt the rest of the ice and it caused Damien to fall on his face. Damien head shot up and glares at her. Gem stuck her tongue at him. Jay went over him and picks him and puts him on his shoulder.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Jay carries a struggling Damien. Assassin grumbles in annoyance. He didn't get a chance to eat the kid. Alex and Sofia gestured him to follow back to the paddock. He did while the others head home for a goodnight sleep.

Jay was in house with a struggling Damien on his shoulder. He puts the thief down and places his hand on Damien's shoulder as the kid struggles again.

"Madre, estoy en casa," Jay calls out.

A Spanish woman came out from the kitchen. She looks at Jay and Damien and spoke, "Jay, who is this boy?"

"Madre, this is Damien Rouge. He is not from our planet." Jay introduced, "Damien, this is my madre Isabella Suarez."

Isabella smiles at Damien kindly, "Hola Damien."

Damien looks at Isabella and mutters, "Uh…hi, I guess."

"Madre, Damien will be staying with us. He has no home and he's grounded for stealing."

Isabella nodded, "Si, we have spare room upstairs." She said, "I'll buy some new clothes down by the clothe store. The tourists here tend to get new clothes everyday to replace their old ones."

Jay nodded and picks up Damien on the waist like a sack of potatoes and carried him up stairs. Once they did, Jay opens the door and turns on the light. Damien gasps in shock to see the room. It was colored light brown and has a cool bed. There's a flat screen TV, a computer, video games, a bookshelf with comic books, beanbags, a private bathroom, and a window.

Damien was shock that his mouth was wide open. Then Jay puts him down, "Stay here, dinner will be ready soon." He said before closing the door. Damien looks around _his_ room and nodded in impress. He sits on one of the beanbags and turns on the TV with the remote that was close to him. He turns it on and saw Tom and Jerry. He laughs at the show, seeing Tom and Jerry being funny.

Then he heard a knock from his door. "It's open!" Damien called before laughing when the show Tom was being chase by a dog. Isabella came in with new clothes.

"Hola Damien. I bought you new clothes for you to wear." She said as she puts them on his drawers.

"Huh, thanks." Damien said, "Is dinner ready, because I'm starving."

Isabella smiles and nodded, "Si," she gestured him to follow. Damien got up and went down stairs and to the dining room. There were tacos and burritos on the table. Damien sits down and licks his lips as Jay puts a plate and glass of water for Damien. "Madre, I'll be out patrolling. Make sure Damien gets to bed."

Isabella nodded, "Alright, stay safe." Jay nodded and puts his jacket, boots and sunglasses before going out. Damien was eating his dinner as he watched Jay leaving, "Hey Isabella?" Isabella looks at him, "Is Jay always like that? You know…a hybrid?"

Isabella shook her head as she sits down, "No, Damien, Jay was once a human like me. His padre or father experimented on him. He took Jay from me when he was coming home from school. Jay was saved by Val and opens his heart. Jay's padre may have force Jay to be a monster but inside I know he is still mi hijo."

"Mi hijo? What's that mean?"

"It means my son in Spanish." Isabella smiles, "What about you? Where's your family?"

Damien looks at her and sigh, "Well…when I was born I was raised on a planet full of thieves and thugs. My mom left me when I was five and my dad…I don't know who's my dad." He continues, "I was found by a gang of thieves who thought my how to be like them. Eventually, I became a great thief."

Isabella looks at him and spoke, "Being a thief is wrong. You have to earn it not steel. I know you were raised by them and you wanted to make them accept you but I know in your heart that you are a good person."

Damien turns away and mutters, "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Isabella shook her head, "No, I say it and mean it." She said, "And I know that you will change, like Jay."

Damien looks at her and slowly nodded.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Damien stayed with Jay and Isabella. He stayed with them and learned how to bake from Isabella. Jay thought him how to read humans and keeping an eye on him when he tries to escape. Damien met Mike when he was visiting Jay. Mike helped Damien use the computer and gave Damien his old phone.

Mike and Damien became good friends since Mike plays video games with him. Jay was like an older brother to him. He even met Alex and Sofia. He had a crush on them but they are dating Mike and Jay. They're like big sisters to him. And the next few weeks, Damien was free to roam around but he has a curfew and he has to go to school. At first, Damien disagreed but if he wants to live here then he has to go to school.

Damien was wearing a black shirt with grey sleeves, black baggy pants grey sneakers, and a red backpack. He grumbles as Jay guides him to his school that is in the Visitor Center. They got in the elevator as Jay pressed the button that has a book symbol on it. As the elevator went up, they reached the room that has many seats with desk. Damien saw the blonde hotty, cutie with the glasses, the black/blue girl and a little girl.

"Alright, school will be over at three and be nice." Jay said before going back to the elevator and the door closes. Damien looks at the room that has four girls. The four stared at him and he said, "So…you know who I am. Who are you girls?"

The blonde points herself, "I'm Quinn this is my sister Aggie." Aggie waves at him awkwardly, "That's Gem." Gem glares at him and he glares back, "And that's Val."

"Hi!" Val waves at him cheerfully.

Damien nodded before going to his seat that is behind Aggie's. Then a teacher appeared at the screen and started her lectures about Roman warriors. Damien half listens since he was getting board. He spends the rest of the hour with class until it was time for recess.

They went out and eat at Jurassic World restaurant. As they ate their food, Val looks at Damien, "What planet are you from?"

Damien looks at her and said, "I'm from the planet called Knowhere."

"Knowhere?" Aggie, Quinn and Gem repeated unison.

"It's a planet filled with thieves, thugs and criminals." Damien answered, "What planet is she from?" he points at Gem.

Gem glares at him, "I live here, buddy."

"Ya don't look human," Damien said.

Before Gem could hurt him, Quinn stopped her, "She's like this because she has magic. I have super strength and Val has powers too."

"Magic? What is she a Galatria?" Damien looks at Gem.

"Gala-whit?" Aggie asked in confusion.

Damien looks at them, "Galatrias, they are known to be the number one most dangerous and powerful alien species ever known."

"How come I never heard about them?" Quinn asked, "There were recent alien attacks but the Avengers, the Fantastic 4 and other heroes dealt with them."

"Because the Galatrias disappeared nine-hundred years ago," Damien spoke, "And legend has it if you befriend one you'll be super lucky." He said.

"Ye believe in that superstition?" Aggie asked.

Damien looks at her in shock, "Are you kidding? Galatrias are known to be the wealthiest and the coolest alien species in the whole galaxy."

"If they're so cool, why they disappeared?" Gem asked.

"Good questions, SheBeast," Gem glares at him, "The reason why they disappeared because there's one alien species that hates them, Monstrums."

"Monstrums?" Val repeated.

"Yeah, giant humanoid animal like aliens. They hated the Galatrias for years since they have stronger magic."

"They're the rivals of the Galatrias?" Quinn asked.

"Yup and they are the second strongest." Damien nodded.

"Who's the third strongest?" Val asked.

"Anodites," Damien answered, "They are known to be energy beings. The fourth strongest species are called Yautjas and believe me they are terrifying."

"Why?" Gem asked.

"They're alien hunters. They hunt any strongest alien creatures in the entire galaxy and they are known to hunt humans here."

The four girls look at each other and then to him, "It sounds like we shouldn't mess with them." Quinn said.

"You shouldn't mess with them because one time Nova Core 'tried' to make peace with them they barely got out alive! Those species have advance hunting technologies and they hate people who aren't their species." Damien said, "And rumor has it there's other Yautjas that kill their own species no one knows which is good or bad."

"Did any species made peace with them?" Val asked.

Damien shrugs, "Well, rumor has it that it was the Galatrias who made peace with them nine hundred years ago but hard to say."

"Well, thank you for your interesting species interview." Quinn said, "We should head back to class." They all got up and went back to class while Damien slumps there.

Val skips besides Damien, "Don't mess with my cousin, Gem. She can get really scary when she's mad."

Damien snorts, "Rigggghhhttt…" he mutters out.

* * *

On the next day, Damien was at the Owen's bungalow. He was going to prank Gem since she tried to 'hurt' him before. He puts a bucket of water on top of the slightly open door before running off. He snickers and hides behind Owen's motorcycle. He peeks on top of the motorbike and waits for Gem to come out. He failed to notice Val was beside him, "Whatcha doin'?"

Damien yelps in surprise as he looks at Val, "What the-when did you get here?!"

"I live here." Val answered, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, I'm here to get payback from Gem." Damien answered.

"I told you not to mess with her."

"You did but I don't listen now sshhh!" he hushed her as he ducks down at the motorbike. He puts his hand on Val's head and brings her down. In few seconds, Gem came out and the bucket of water fell on her, wetting her and the bucket was on her head. Damien pops out from his hiding spot and points at her with a grin, "Ha! I gotta ya back!"

Val pops up next to him, "Bad idea." She said before running away.

Damien watched her run as he heard a growl. He slowly turns to see Gem shaking. Then the bucket splits apart to reveal Gem's entire eyes turned black and blue slit pupils were there. She revealed her sharp teeth and the water came off of her and swirls around her. She stomps out of the house and the next thing Damien knew she transforms into an aquatic blue Spinosaurus. She was huge and let out an angry roar at Damien. Damien screams and runs away as Gem angrily chases after him. Val watched them at the distance as they disappeared to the jungle. Owen came behind her and picks her up, "What the hell happen here?"

"I told Damien not to mess with Gem but he didn't listen." Val answered.

Owen nodded, "Well, we should go and tell Jay that Damien got himself in trouble again." He said, "After this, introduce Damien to the mutants. I'm sure Kaila wants another 'baby' on her family."

Val nodded with a smile as Owen carries Val to the park to tell Jay about Damien going to be killed by Gem.

* * *

 **Done! Sorry for the late update. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter. I hope you guys like it and HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABRIEL! I made a gift in Deviantart. Hope you like it.**


	7. Magic is within us

**This is the last chapter since I wanted to make the Graboids…anyways. Enjoy! And thank you Gabriel for the explanations. And also this is for Lady Iona's idea for Val having a baby dragon name Celestia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Magic is within us**

The HEAT Team and the kids were at Kenya. They receive a call from Hicks saying that there was a mutation attacked but the mutant was found hurt by something else. They investigate the mutant that was an elephant and studies its injuries. Val was watching a pride of lions roaming by. Damien was having a staring contest with a rhino and the three girls were watching a heard of Zebras eating grass. "This is strange." Nick studies the mutated elephant.

"That Damien is having a staring contest with a rhino? Yup, it's strange." Randy said.

"No, I was talking about the mutant elephant. It was attacked by something and it's not human or animal."

"So there's another mutant?" Elsie guessed.

"Could be," Nick mutters.

Val was walking around the jungle while the adults studied the injured mutant and waited for Hicks to transport it to Monster Island. Meanwhile, Damien and the rhino were still having a staring contest. Then Damien blows the rhino's eyes causing him to blink. The rhino lost and Damien won but that action cause the rhino to go mad and chased a screaming Damien. Quinn and Aggie chased after the two while Gem causally follows with her arms folded on the back of her head. Val saw a rock like cave. She tilts her head and went inside. It was really dark so she activated her ball of light. She walks around the cave and saw claw marks on the wall. She looks at the wall and felt a huff behind her.

Val turns and met pair of purple reptilian eyes. Val backs away and saw the full form of the creature. It has the body of a wolf but more dragonish with huge teeth like a sabertooth cat and piranha like canine teeth, four wings with blue neon stripes and an earwig like pincer tail and has spikes on the back of his neck. It's about the size of an adult male lion. It has red fur and scales and it has really sharp claws.

Val tilts her head and the creature tilts his head. He sniffs at her while she sniffs back and then a wet blue tongue licks her cheek causing her to giggle. Val hugs the snout of the creature as he slowly lifts her up. He puts her down gently as she pats his snout, "What's your name?"

The creature barks at her gently, "Your name is Jackal?"

The one name Jackal nodded, "Who this to you?" Jackal looks at her eyes. Val looks at his eyes as she saw images of him as a young boy/ He was an innocent boy was falsely accused of betrayal of a witch doctor and put a curse on him and turned him to an immortal creature called a Joka Wolf. As the images stopped, Val pats his nose, "You've been alone haven't you?" Jackal nodded.

"Do you know who attacked the mutant elephant?" Jackal barks, "You did it? Why?" Jackal barks again, "Because it was about to attack a pride of lions?" Jackal nodded. Val pats his head, "You're a good boy." Jackal made a growl like purr as he licks Val's cheek again. Then he lowers himself and gestured Val to get on. Val got on his back while being careful to avoid the spines and the next thing she knew. Jackal runs out if the cave before spreading his four wings and took off. Val screams happily as Jackal zoom through the sky.

* * *

Down on the ground, Damien was clinging on a tree as an angry rhino glaring at him from bellow as he huffs angrily. Quinn and Aggie were trying to think of a plan to get the rhino away without Damien getting killed.

Gem, on the other hand, decides to rest on a big rock and ignoring Damien's cry for help. Then they heard a howl from above. The rhino heard it and runs away. Damien climbs down the tree and looks at the girls looking at the sky in shock. Confused, Damien looks up and his mouth almost dropped when he saw Val riding on a wolf with four wings. The wolf landed and Val slides off of his back and smiles at them.

"I made a new friend!" Val smile.

They stared at them and sigh, "We should tell Nick about this." Quinn mutters out. Aggie nodded. Jackal lowered himself and the kids got on. Val was in front, Gem was behind her with Aggie, Quinn and Damien. Jackal spread his four wings and took off in full speed. Aggie and Damien screamed while Quinn cheers happily. Gem and Val were the only ones who are calm. They reach their destination and Jackal landed near HEAT and the military.

Nick was shock to see Jackal as well as the other. "What is that?" Mendel whispers fearfully.

"A Joka Wolf," Val answered.

"What's a Joka Wolf?" Randy asked

"It's a mythical creature that is a half dragon and half wolf that roamed Kenya and Mozambique." Elsie explains, "No one has even recorded it ever since."

"He was actually a human boy that was cursed by an evil shaman." Val explains, "Can we keep him?" Val gives them her puppy dog eyes. Everyone groans mentally. They can't say no to her because of her eyes. Her eyes always win.

They all went back home with Jackal as the new member of the family. Jackal became good friends with Sombra and Yuki but he has to respect Sombra since he's the alpha wolf. Val and her friends were at the beach with Kaila and Godzilla babysitting them. Cymopoleia was swimming around the ocean peacefully.

Val was playing catch with Gem as her cousin throws a beach ball at her gently. Damien was messing around with a dodge-ball. Quinn was teaching Aggie gymnastics since she didn't finish hers since she was a little girl.

"So what's the grown ups are doing?" Damien tosses the ball up.

"They're studying about the aliens called Tachyons research." Quinn answered as she helps Aggie with flips.

"They're wasting their time if they can solve the Tachyons research I mean. They are known to be the sixth most dangerous alien species of the planet." Damien as he throws the ball on a rock as it bounces back to him.

They all stared at him. "It scares me that you know what the most dangerous species of aliens yet you don't like studying." Gem said.

Damien stared at her before sticking his tongue out and she did the same, "All I'm saying is that Tachyons research are too hard to crack." Damien said as he throws the ball too hard. It bounced at the rock and was coming towards Damien. Damien dives to dodge the ball. Quinn tackles Aggie to prevent her to get hit by the ball as it bounced pass them but unfortunately the ball hit Val on the face hard.

Val falls down and screamed. Kaila's motherly instincts kicked in and checked her youngest hatchling. Kaila lowers her snout and nuzzles her little hatchling if she's okay. Kaila gave Damien a scolding look while Val sits up and covers her mouth. She glanced down and saw her tooth on the sand. She picks it up and tilts her head. Gem, Aggie and Quinn check on her while Kaila still gives Damien a scolding look.

"Val, are you okay?" Gem asked full of concern.

Val nodded. Quinn knelt down in front of her, "Let me see, open your mouth." Val opens her mouth and reveals her right front tooth gone, "Well, at least it wasn't a bloody nose."

Aggie nodded, "Ye know whit this means Val?"

Val nodded, "A visit from the tooth fairy!"

"The who?" Damien asked as he looks at Val.

"The Tooth Fairy is a magical being that gives children coins when they place their baby tooth under their pillow." Gem explains.

"So basically she gives you money when you have a lose tooth."

"Yes," Gem said blankly.

"It's almost dark so I'm sure the Tooth Fairy will come and collect your tooth." Quinn said. Val smiles happily.

Kaila huffs at Godzilla gently. Godzilla lowers his snout and gently picks up Val from the back of her shirt and placed her on top of Kaila's head. He did the same with the other hatchlings as Kaila brings them to Val's house. The kids got off of her as she went back to ocean to rest. Later that night, Val placed her tooth under her pillow. Owen was by her side, "Alright now that's done. It's time for bed." Val nodded and went to bed. Monica and Cuddles sleep on their make shift beds. Summer perched herself on her own perched. Flora was placed at Val's desk.

Owen tucks Val to bed before going to bed. As Val and her friends slept, a mysterious hooded figure was watching them from afar with a fairy by her side. The fairy was wearing a white dress with a tooth symbol on her top. "Her first baby teeth!" the fairy smiles happily.

"You know Val. She made sure she stays healthy." The hooded figure spoke in a female voice. A mist surrounded them and they were inside Val's room. They were so quiet that Val and her friends were still asleep. The fairy gently took Val's baby tooth and replaces it with a shiny dime. The hooded figure removed her hood to reveal a beautiful red haired woman with sapphire blue eyes. She took out a silver egg that is same size as an adult chicken. She placed it on the edge of Val's bed and smiles, "Sweet well, my grandchild." She whispers before kissing Val's forehead as she and the fairy disappeared.

* * *

On the next day, Val woke up and checks under her pillow. She saw a shiny dime and awes but then she notices the egg at the edge of her bed and was curious. Did the Tooth Fairy give it to her with the dime?

Val picks up the egg and got off of her bed. She puts the egg on her wagon along with Flora. She went out with the wagon along with Monica and Cuddles. As they went out, they saw Owen and Gem are eating breakfast along with Snow, Arsenica and Spinny. Val came to them and puts Flora on the table. Monica eats besides Arsenica since they both love toast. Cuddles likes dog food very much as munched them happily. Val then puts the egg on the table as she sits down. Owen and Gem looks at the egg.

"Val, what's with the egg?" Owen asked.

"I found it after the Tooth Fairy gave me this." Val shows them her dime, "Can we show the egg to Mr. Wu after breakfast?"

"Sure and maybe he'll tell us what type of egg is it." Owen said.

* * *

Wu was studying the egg that Val showed him. He never saw an egg that was actually silver. "So it was at your room last night right after your tooth was replaced by a dime?" Val nodded at Wu's questions. Wu hums in wonder before writing down some notes. Val looks at the egg curiously before she hover her hand on top of it. It shook causing Val to withdraw her hand. The egg didn't move but when Val puts her hand on the egg.

Egg felt warm as it started to hatch. A small crack came and tiny croons was heard. Val watched as a little creature that was the same size as Monica. It has four legs, silver scales, emerald green claws, and two curve horns on its head, and emerald feathered wings. The creature opens its reptilian eyes that were emerald green. It looks at Val with wide and curious eyes. It croons softly as it tries to come close to Val with its wobbly legs but Val gently picks it up.

Val could tell it was a girl and knew she is a dragon. Val hugs the baby dragon close as she purrs happily, Wu came back with clipboard in hand, "Okay, I'm gonna ex-ray the egg now-" Wu stopped when he saw Val and the dragon hatchling. He dropped his clipboard and his mouth was wide open in shock when he saw the dragon.

"What in the name of-" Wu was cut of when the dragon sneeze a small emerald fire from her mouth.

"Gesundheit," Val said with a giggle, "I'm gonna name you Celestia."

Celestia chirps happily before nuzzling Val. Val wraps her scarf around Celestia to keep her warm. Val walks away while saying, "Thanks for helping me Mr. Wu!" Val went out to get to her classroom, leaving a shock Wu.

* * *

At the classroom, Damien was sleeping with his head on the desk as he snores loudly. Class hasn't started but he was lazy. Gem was brushing Arsenica gently while Aggie and Quinn study for a test next week. Then Val came in with Celestia. "I HAVE A DRAGON!" Val cheers.

Damien woke up with yelp before he falls backward. Aggie, Quinn and Gem were shock to see Celestia. "The egg was a dragon egg!" Quinn awed.

"Wow!" Aggie agreed.

"Avani and Kaimana told me that dragons disappeared thousand years ago but this is amazing!"

"Please tell me that isn't a fire breathing reptile." Damien mutters on the floor.

"Celestia is a fire breathing dragon." Val answered. Damien groans in annoyance. Val went over to her cousin and place Celestia on the table. "Welcome to the family Celestia." Val giggles as Celestia chirps happily.

* * *

At a private jet, the D-Squad members were headed to New York for a big concert. Celestia was looking at the window with Cuddles as she awes at the clouds. She likes being high up. As the jet landed, they went to the hotel while being greeted by their fans. The kids wanted to explore New York. So they were allowed as long as they keep their hood or hat on. The kids explore the big city and saw many amazing scenery. Val has Celestia on her backpack, Cuddles on Quinn's backpack, Flora was being hold by Aggie, Monica was in Aggie's backpack, Arsenica was in Gem's backpack and Summer was flying above them. Val stopped when she looks at the pet store.

There was an adoption event for rescue dogs and Val decides to go in there. The others followed her too and saw many people adopting pets. Damien was kinda new to this human thing so he tried to take a parrot but it pecks at him. Val saw four dogs at the corner.

There was a sandy brown female Cane Corso, a white female Gottiline Razor Pitbull with a black dot on her right eye, a light brown Chihuahua, and a female husky with fur is completely snow white a frosty pink nose and icy blue eyes rimmed with sapphire yet she's bigger then any husky.

Val was curious on what's going on until a woman with frosty white hair and blue eyes came to them, "Hi I'm May Parker welcome to Pet Love. Can I help you kind kids?" she asked sweetly.

Gem watches Damien being attacked by parrots. "You can help him." She points at Damien plainly.

Val points at the dogs, "Why aren't they being adopted?"

May looks at the dogs sadly, "No one wants to adopted because they judge them." She points at Cane Corso, "That Cane Corso was judged because the buyers think she was aggressive and scary same with the Gottiline Razor Pitbull. The Chihuahua was too shy for meeting stranger and that husky is actually a hybrid of a timberwolf and no one wants to adopt her or them." May sighs sadly at the dogs.

Val looks at the dogs and they look at her. Val could feel some strange power inside of them. Val looks at May and asked, "Can I adopt them?"

May looks at her in surprise, "Are you sure?"

Val nodded and May smiles before guiding them to the dogs. The dogs look at them. Val looks at them and smiles. "I'll call you Sasha," she points the cane corso, "I'll call you Thumbellina," she points at the Pitbull, "And I'll call you Chloe." She points at the Chihuahua. Val looks at Gem, "Can you name the husky Gem?"

Gem looks at husky wolf hybrid and said, "Let's call her Alaska or Ala for short."

May smiles and nodded, "Alright I'll take care of the adoptions for you and buy what collar you want for them." The girls nodded. So they bought the dogs' collars. Sasha has a sapphire blue collar with a light blue horse lead leash since she's so big and she has a metallic blue dog bone tag. Chloe has a red collar with a blue leash with red plad patterns on it and a pink metallic dog tag. Thumbellina has a blue collar with green and a water drop dog tag that is bluish silver color and a black padded harness with a blue and black horse lead leash. Ala's collar is a silver smooth chain color with icy blue diamonds on it and a crystal shaped dog tag with her name on it that is icy blue her leash is silver with frost blue snowflakes on it.

Once May has taken the adoption, they paid and left. Damien was able to survive the parrots as he grumbles while walking. Then they stopped at a weird store that says Wicked Shop. "Should we gang in?" Aggie asked.

Damien saw freaky things inside the shop, "I say we go in." He said as he went inside. Gem slaps her forehead as they went inside. They saw some voodoo like things, creepy mask, skulls of humans and animals, jewelries, weapons and books. They saw a clothe covering a square object and with a tag that said Rocco.

"I wonder what's under here." Damien mutters as pull out the cloth to reveal a brow ferret with light brown underbelly. The ferret screams and Damien screams back. The girls turned and watched them. As the two stopped, the ferret said, "Close it." **(His voice is Dana Snyder the one who is Colosso in the Thundermans)**

"Yup," Damien puts the cover back.

"Whit was that?" Aggie asked in shock.

"I think that ferret just talk." Quinn said in shock.

"Ya break it, ya buy it." A female voice said from behind. Everyone screamed when they saw a dark skin teenage girl with black hair that has red and violet dye. Her eyes are purple and she wears a rebel like clothes. She has a black diamond snake ring and a golden snake ankle bracelet. She has piercing on her ears.

"Can I help you?" she asked dully.

Quinn looks at her, "Sorry, we didn't mean to bother you Miss…"

"Devlin. Devlin Skull." Devlin said as she crosses her arms.

"Yeah, sorry for bothering you Ms. Skull but we just came here by accident."

Devlin shrugs, "Nah, no big and just call me Devlin."

Val looks around the shop, "What kind of shop is this?"

Devlin spread her arms out proudly, "This shop sales wicked stuff. Voodoo dolls, fortune telling cards, knick knacks and exorcism books."

"So it's like a magic shop." Gem asked looking at the shop curiously.

"Freaky," Aggie commented.

Devlin grins, "Yup, this shop is freaky just buy what you like."

Damien points at Rocco's cage, "How much for the talking ferret?" he asked excitingly.

Devlin hums, "It depends of you want him."

"I'll give you ten bucks." Damien said.

"Twenty," Devlin added casually.

"Sold!" Damien pays her a twenty before going over to the cage. He removes the cover and grabbed the handle on top of the cage.

Rocco looks at Devlin in shock, "You sold me for twenty bucks!"

Devlin shrugs, "Hey, the customer wants, the customer gets." She said.

"You'll pay for this!" Rocco yells but soon was covered by a cloth.

Quinn saw a cool golden bracelet with topaz gems. Aggie looks at a book of magic. "How much for these items," Quinn asked.

"Forty," Devlin said as the two girls give her forty dollars.

Gem saw a wicked dagger that is shape of a lighting bolt with a silver hilt, "How much for that?"

"Fifty," Devlin said. Gem takes the dagger and gives Devlin fifty. Val was looking at an emerald gem that is attached to a silver string, "How much for that one?" she points.

Devlin looks at it, "It's not actually for sale. You can have it. It doesn't have the wickedness in it." Val takes the necklace happily. Quinn puts on her new bracelet and looks at her watch. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Guys! The concert starts in an hour!"

Everyone, minus Devlin, gasps before going out. "Thanks for the items Devlin!" Val waves happily before running out with the others.

Devlin waves at them leaving and smirks softly, "See you soon, Princess Valentina." She whispers before she snaps her fingers and she disappeared along with her shop.

* * *

The kids were running towards the beach where the concert is. "Where not gonna make it!" Gem said. Then a limo came. The kids and dogs stopped and watched as the window rolled down to reveal Tony Stark.

"Hey girls," Tony greeted Val and Quinn with a smile.

"TONY!" the two girls cheered happily.

"Where you all running of to?" he asked.

Val answered, "Where going to concert at the beach but we won't make in time."

"Well, hop on. I'll get you there faster." Tony said as the door opens. The kids and dogs got in and Tony said, "Jarvis take us to the beach."

" _Right away Mr. Stark._ " A computer voice said. The limo drove in full speed towards the beach. Meanwhile, the teens were waiting for the kids. Alex's friend, Mia, was with them. She has light blue dye on her boyish hairstyle and brown eyes. She wears rebel like clothes and she has backstage pass. There were many fans at the beach and they were cheering for them. They have glow sticks as they cheered "D-Squad! D-Squad! D-Squad!"

Behind the stage, the teens were worried for the kids. "Where are they?" Alex asked worriedly.

Sofia looks at her watch and it was 6: 30 pm. "The concert will start soon. If they aren't here in the next thirty minutes, the concert will start without them."

Then they heard the crowd screams. Jay peeked at the curtains and saw Tony Stark with the kids and dogs. "They're here with Tony Stark." He said. The teens peeked and saw the kids coming backstage with Tony.

"Sorry we're late!" Quinn said.

Mike smiles, "It's okay. You guys are just in time."

Jay looks at Tony under his shade, "Are you going to watch the concert?"

Tony nodded, "Yup, I have free time so why not." He smiles as he ruffles Val's hair, making her giggle.

Jay looks at Damien with a cage cover with a cloth, "What is that?" he points out. Damien grins and gestured Jay to follow him. Once the two were alone, Damien reveals Rocco. Rocco looks at Jay, "What are you looking at?"

Jay stared at him blankly while he looks at Damien. Damien gives him the begging look. Jay sighs and said, "Make sure he doesn't leave your room." Damien cheers while Rocco let out a "HUH?!"

Thirty minutes later, the concert begins. The spotlight shines as the curtains were lifted up, "HELLO NEW YORK!" Alex said loudly on the microphone. Everyone cheers loudly, "We all wanted to say, thank you all for letting us have a concert here for Jurassic World. I hope you all enjoy it!" everyone cheers loudly as Jay started playing his electric guitar.

Alex nodded to the beat, "It all comes down to this You take your best shot, might miss! You take it anyway. You're gonna make your move today. Got the will, you'll find the way to change the world someday. Grab this moment before it's gone, today's your day!"

Alex stared playing her guitar followed by Sofia's base, Mike's keytar and Aggie's tambourine, "It's on! (Sofia: And on) It's on (Sofia: and on) It's on (Sofia: and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on (Sofia: and on) it's on (Sofia: and on) it's on (Sofia: and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on!"

Everyone cheers loudly for them. Tony smiles and nods to the beat. Val and Gem were dancing happily with Mia. Damien did an airguitar dance. The animals were nodding happily at the music.

Alex grins happily, "And the view will never change, unless you decide to change it. Don't feel like it today just show up anyways and though life will take you down it only matters if you let it. Get up, go through, press on today's your day! It's on (Sofia: and on) it's on (Sofia: and on) it's on (Sofia: and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on (Sofia: and on) it's on (Sofia: and on) it's on (Sofia: and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on!"

Then they started to play softly. They didn't notice that Val's eyes were glowing softly when she closes them. "And though you wanna quit don't think you can get through it you've come too far to walk away. It's not gonna be today and no matter how you feel it's what you do that matters. This is your moment to be strong. Today's your day it's on (Sofia: and on) it's on (Sofia: and on) it's on (Sofia: and on) today's your day so come on bring it on (Sofia: and on) it's on (Sofia: and on) it's on (Sofia: and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on!"

Jay came in front and every girl squealed for him, "No matter how you feel, it's what you do that matters it's your moment to be strong!"

"Today's your day!" they all sang and Val snaps opens her eyes to reveal golden eyes and a aurora borealis appeared at the night sky with glittering song notes that goes all around the world that change colors. Many people saw this and awed at the special effects as they started dancing happily.

"It's on (Sofia: and on) it's on (Sofia: and on) it's on (Sofia: and on) today's your day so come on bring it on (Sofia: and on) it's on (Sofia: and on) it's on (Sofia: and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on!"

As they finished, everyone cheered happily as the aurora shines down at them. Their concert will be a big hit thanks to many fans recording everything and will post it on the internet. The D-Squad waves at their fans and Tony and Mia came with the dogs, dinosaurs and the mutant plus Summer and waves at them. Rocco was at backstage with Celestia as the little dragon cheers happily. They didn't notice that Godzilla, Kaila and Cymopoleia were at beach hidden in the water with the HEAT Seeker above them. Nick and his team watch the concert from afar and were impressed by the concert. Randy was happy that he got to see the concert.

And that is how a good adventure ends or is it just the beginning?

 **The End**

* * *

 **Up next, the Little Girl and Graboids**

 **I hope you guys and gals are excited. Gabriel, I know the lifecycle of the Graboids but what happens if there was a queen, what will happen? Will this be like the aunts? You know like drone, workers, and warriors and etch. Anyways, thanks for reading and thank you Gabriel for his Joka Wolf idea and Lady Iona for Celestia. And May Parker is the Aunt of Peter Parker. She was helping out at the pet shop's adoption. And thank you enderdragonprincess for letting me use her dogs, Sasha, Thumbellina and Chloe! Song is called "It's On" by Superchick.**

 **See you all soon!**


	8. Author's note

**Author's Note**

 **Okay, before I write the Graboids. I'm gonna make a short story with a Unicorn since there was a viewer who keeps asking me that so I decided to make it and add some mythological creatures. Enderdragonprincess told me about a Babadook movie. When I saw it, I got scared. It was really scary for me so for the viewers who are young or are not a fan of horror movies. Don't watch it or be careful when watching. Anyways, I'm gonna add the Unicorn, Babadook, the Poros and other creatures. If you have any ideas of your own mytical Oc just tell me alright also Gabriel thanks for the Joka Wolf. If Lady Iona is reading this I wanted to thank her for Celestia the dragon idea. And about the Secret Saturday crossover I can't make Val Kur because she's already have enough powers to talk to animals.**

 **The Iron Giant story idea well I'm still thinking of making it since I wonder who made it so I decided to use my alien species called Galatrias who invented him as a defender to protect their planet. There will be more stories soon but I just want to make this short story so I can add the mythical creatures in the Graboids story.**

 **But for now I have to study for the final exams next week and also I can't draw a dinosaur very well. Anyways, wish me luck.**

 **P.S. the one who wants the Unicorn story it wont be base on the movie of the Last Unicorn. That is all so later.**


End file.
